Victorious Live Love Life
by MoustacheLover
Summary: Sky's whole life changes when she goes to Hollywood Arts. A performing arts school for teenagers to reach their dreams and a place where nothing happens again. Sky knew their be drama but not this much drama. Better than its sounds so please red. Some Bori
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: New home**

**(Hey guys! This is my first Victorious Fanfiction!)**

Skyler PVO

"It's time to leave" mum said. I quickly rushed out of my room, chasing my collie puppy, who was running around with my pants.  
"Sky what are you doing?" mum asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Duchess has my pants" I said, putting my hands on my hip. I herd a laugh behind me and I turn to find my older sister. Chloe. I rolled my eyes and ran to my room.  
I quickly got changed, jumped into the car and checked my phone. It was five o'clock. Four hours in a car, better get comfortable. I was about to close the door when Duchess jumped onto me. She didn't weigh that much but her nails were long.  
I smiled, patted Duchess and drifted off to sleep.

- at new house -  
"Wake up Sky" someone said shaking me. I opened one sleepy eye. My parents SUV was parked in front of two story house. I opened the car door and Duchess jumped out the car. I hopped out of the car and walked inside the new house.  
The house looked even huger inside, outside their was a great view of the ocean.  
"Sky, Honey. Please take some boxes into your room" mum called from outside. I rushed out and grabbed two boxes on the floor that said 'SKY'  
"Mum which room is mine?" I asked.  
"Umm, just pick one" mum said helping my dad pick up a box out of the car, I quickly ran upstairs and picked the room that was just a door away from the bathroom. My room was huge, it had deep sky blue wallpapers with white spots and a balcony facing the ocean. The floor was a black painted wood.  
Woof  
Woof  
I turn to see Duchess.  
"Welcome to our new home"

Next day

I walk up and was surprise to find myself on our red coach. Then I remember I didn't sleep in my room last night, because my bed wasn't there.  
"Wake up!" someone screamed at me. I groaned and put a pillow on my face.  
"Chloe be quiet!" I screamed at my sister.  
Chloe was unlike me, Chloe had more of my dads look then I did. She had golden brown hair, a light tan and Hazel eyes. Chloe was only two years older than me and she and I were the reason for moving. Chloe has been going to a school called Hollywood Arts for two years. I tried out last month and got in but since it was a long drive to HA and we thought we should move. I got my mums looked, with fair blonde hair, icy blue eyes and a light tan skin. Chloe poked her tongue out at me.  
"Mum wants you to fix your bedroom" Chloe told me, I nodded and walked to my bedroom. It was a mess, well only because it had boxes everywhere. I helped mum and dad bring my bed into my room and then I hanged my fainted light blue mosquito net over my bed. I hanged my small whiteboard on the wall next to my bed, I put my white nightstand next to my bed, had my black wooded desk next to the door. I put laptop, printer, pencil case, diary and anything else imported on my desk. I hanged a poster of Little Mix and all my favourite Artist. I grabbed Duchess's dog bed and put it on the ground next to my nightstand.

I closed my bedroom door, finally happy that I finished packing up. Duchess came up to me, carrying a toy cow in her mouth.  
I smiled as how adorably cute she was. Mum was a vet an brought her home, when her mother died. She was only 5 month old and a super cute border collie. I already taught her how to sit, heel, roll over, fetch, say yes by barking twice and no by barking once, shake and come.  
She drop the toy cow to my feet and I kneel down.  
"Want to play fetch? Or go to the beach for a swim?" I asked her. She bark twice and I grabbed her purple leash out of a box that read 'Duchess' I had to remember to unpack that box wants I get back.  
"Mum, dad taking Duchess for a walk on the beach" I yelled and walked to the front door.  
"Okay honey come back in one hour"

**YAY finished one chapter. I'll get the next one up by today probably.**


	2. Chapter 2 first day of school

**Chapter 2: First Day of school**

**(Yay another chapter! Please read and review. Thanks guys love ya)**

**- 5:30 at home - **  
**Sky's PVO**

I rushed to the bathroom carrying my clothes and shoes. I wake up early so Chloe won't hog the bathroom all morning.  
I took a shower, dried my hair and got changed into black skinny jeans, a black sleeveless shirt with a pink rose. I tug my white jacket on and put on black high tops.  
I slowly closed the door and grabbed my phone in my room.  
"Duchess" I whispered, Duchess slept on my bed instead on the floor, on her dog bed. Duchess lifted her head and tilt it to my right.  
"Want to go on a quick walk?" I asked in a whisper. She jumped off my bed and ran to me. She didn't bark to say yes or no because she knew everyone was still asleep. I hook a purple leash onto her purple collar and we rushed out of the house. It was cold outside, the wind blew my hair and the was grey. No blue in sight. Once we got down the beach, I unhook Duchess leash since the sigh says dogs were allowed on this beach. Duchess rushed to the ocean and jumped in. She loved swimming in oceans, creeks, lakes or rivers but hate taking a bath. I sat on the beach, careful not to take my eyes of Duchess since the waves were to strong.  
"Duchess" I called and she ran over to me. Luckily I jumped up before she could wet me.  
"Want to play fetch?" I asked. She barked twice and ran off to find a stick. She return with a stick and dropped it at my feet. I smiled knowing that I trained her well. I kneeled down, picked the stick up and threw it into the ocean. Duchess ran after it and fetch it before it sank to the bottom of the ocean.

"Come on girl, lets go" I said and scratch behind her ear. I put her purple leash back on and we made our way back home. It was only six o'clock but I wanted to get home so I could make homemade pancakes for everyone.

I entered my house and put my keys, phone and leash on the bench. Duchess ran past me and leaped onto the couch. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed the pancake mix from the cubit. Not only was I great singer and dancer. I loved cooking, sports and drawing. Once I was finished I ran upstairs to wake up mom, dad and Chloe. Mum and dad came down stairs once they were changed into their work clothes and started munching on the pancakes I made.  
"Thanks Sky" dad said opening the newspaper and started reading.

"Sky, lets go" Chloe called, walking out the house. I kissed mum and dad on the check and hugged Duchess before grabbing my messenger bag and phone and walking out the door. I can drive its just that mum and dad promise to get me a car soon.  
"Hey, did you make a Slap page yet?" Chloe asked back out I the drive way.  
"Umm no" I replied grabbing my phone from my pocket.  
"Make one" Chloe demand. I rolled my eyes, as much as I love my sister she sometimes a brat.  
I logged onto the slap page and made an account. Only people who go to HA can access The Slap.  
_Name: Sky Williams_  
_Slap Name: SkyBabe_  
_Password: Duchess_  
_Email: SkyWils _  
I tapped on status and typed in.  
'First day of HA! Wish me luck'  
I clicked on mood and picked a person biting on its nails. I typed in next to mood 'Scared' I turn my phone off as Chloe parked her at the HA parking lot. It was a quick ride only ten minutes. Maybe I'll walk tomorrow I thought. Chloe hopped out of the car and closed the door. I got out the car and slammed the door on accident. My neves were getting to me and I had the butterfly felling in my stomach.  
"Careful" Chloe half shout half whispered.  
"Sorry" I muted and followed Chloe inside.  
My eyes widen and my mouth dropped. Kids were dancing while others played instrument. Kid laughed, sang and talk.  
"See normal school" Chloe said looking around.  
"No.. No this isn't normal school" I muted.  
Chloe rolled her eyes.  
"Jacob" Chloe squealed calling to her boyfriend, who she's been with for a year now. I likes Jacob, he had her black hair and strong muscle. His a musician and I know he will never break my sisters heart.  
He smiled at her and walked over to us.  
"Hey Babe, hey Sky" he said and peck Chloe on the nose.  
"Sky. Jacob and I have to go. But don't worry you'll be fine"  
Before I could say anything Chloe and Edward left hand in hand.  
I turn and bumped into a Zac Efron Cutie. I fell backwards and shut my eyes ready to feel the pain in my butt, I felt two strong hands hold on to my shoulder. I open my eyes to see a cute, no hot, guy with blonde hair, blue eyes and light skin. You could see his muscle through his white shirt. He wore blue jeans and black convince. He smiled showing gorgeous white teeth.  
"Are you okay?" He asked letting go of me.  
"Yeah.. I'm so sorry" I said grabbing my messenger bag that fell when I smacked into this guy.  
"No it's my fault, I didn't see where I was going... I'm Romeo Alexander" he said smiling.  
"Skyler. Skyler William... But call me Sky"  
He smiled again showing gorgeous white teeth.  
"Do you need help? I could show you around" he offered.  
"sure if you're not busy" I said quickly.  
"Yeah umm, first I'll show you to you're locker. Locker number?" He asked.  
"Umm, 101" I replied checking a piece of paper.  
"Next to Tori's locker. Look their's my friends" he said and lead me to a group of five people, chatting.  
(**AN: **Robbie and Rex aren't my main character. Hope you understand but don't worry they'll be in some chapter)  
"Hey guys" Romeo said, everyone turned and smiled.  
"Hey" they replied.  
"Guys this is Sky she's new"  
"Hiii" a girls with red hair said and hugged me. I laughed.  
"Hey" I replied.  
"Sky these is my best buddies Andrea and Beck, this is Beck's girlfriend and a close friend of mine Tori, that's Cat my funny buddy and that's Jade close friend of mine" Romeo said and pointed to everyone.  
"Hey" Tori and Beck said at the same time. Tori I had to admit looked very beautiful, with her coffee brown hair and brown eyes. She wore blue skinny jeans, a white shirt that said YOLO in black written. She had a brown messenger bag and black high tops. Beck who stood beside her was very cute with a red shirt, ripped jeans, black high tops and his bag on one shoulder. His arms were around Tori shoulder and her hand was around his waist. They looked very cute together.  
"Yeah whatever" a girl wearing black said and took a sip of her coffee, I think her name was Jade.  
RINGGG  
Romeo smiled at me and put an arm around my shoulder. I was probably gonna faint but I simply smiled.  
"Lets get to class" Andrea said.  
"What class do you have Sky?" Tori asked, I grabbed my schedule from my messenger bag.  
"Umm, Sikow...Sikowitz" I said hopping to get the name right.  
"Cool you're with us" Beck said, we all followed him to class.

**I'm so sorry for the lame ending but I didn't know how to end this story! Please forgive me? And Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 first kiss

**Chapter 3: First Kiss**

**Yay my third chapter! Hope you enjoy! Review Thnx.**

**Romeo's PVO**

RINGGG  
I picked up my bag and swing it over my shoulder. I walked out of maths class and made my way to the locker.  
"Hey Romeo" a girls voice said behind me, I rolled my eyes. Probably anther fan girl. I turn around and a smile appeared on my face. The beautiful blonde hair girl that bumped into me this morning smiled brightly at me.  
"Hey Sky, what's up?" I asked as I grabbed my phone out of my pocket.  
"Nothing just wanted to say hi" she replied, I smiled again and nodded.  
"Do you want a ride?"  
"Sure I was gonna walk but whatever" Sky said, we made our way to the car park in silents. I logged onto the slap.

_Romeo:_  
_Meet a new friend. Sky. Dropping her off, Gonna get to know her._

_Mood: Exciting :)_

_A few seconds later I already had lots of people commenting on my statues._

_ToriVega:_  
_Ooo ;) have fun. I already gotten to know her. She really cool._

_JadeWest:_  
_Maybe to you she's cool Vega, but we all know she just a wannabe._

_MusicMan:_  
_Jade don't be mean, I gotten to know her when we had music together. She is cool._

_JadeWest:_  
_Shut it Andrea, she's a wannabe and you know, I know it and everyone in school who meet her so far knows it._

_Romeo: _  
_Jade don't be mean ;)_

_JadeWest: _  
_:P_

_BeckOliver:_  
_Jade you're just jealous that she's hanging out with you're crush._

_JadeWest:_  
_Shut it Beck, were not together anymore so you can't tell me what to do. You're with stupid Vega!_

_ToriVega:_  
_I'm not studied, Jealous Jade._

_BeckOliver: _  
_Just forget about it Tor-bear._

_KitCat:_  
_Jade I don't know why I was ever you're best friend._

_Romeo: _  
_Could people stop writing on my wall if its not about me or about the statues._

I logged off and hopped into my black four wheel drive. Sky hopped in to the passenger seat and I drove out of the parking lot. Sky was quiet in the dive she only spoked when she was giving me direction to her house.  
"There's my house" She said and pointed to a huge two story house. It was close to the beach and the woods. I parked the car in her drive way and she hopped out.  
"Thanks, you want to come in?" She asked, I smiled and nodded. I hopped out of the car and followed Sky inside. She dipped her hands in her pocket trying to find the keys. Once she found them she walked in and held the door open so that I could come through.  
"Nice place you got" I said and turned my head to face her.  
"Thanks" she said, I was about to sit down on her purple couch when something black and white jumped on me. I landed on the floor with something licking my face.  
"Oh my god, Duchess off!" Sky called, the thing didn't move only kept licking my face.  
I herd a whistle and the thing got off of me. I opened my eyes and found a black and white collie puppy getting pat by Sky.  
"Sorry Romeo, this is Duchess my dog" Sky said and stood up.  
"Do you have a bathroom" I asked, like she doesn't have a bathroom I yelled to myself.  
"Yeah upstairs, first door" she said, I nodded and walked upstairs and into the bathroom. I wash my face and then dried it. I walked back down stairs but Sky wasn't in sight.  
"Sky?" I called.  
"Here" she said and walked downstair wearing a rainbow bikini. I swear my jaw dropped and my eyes were probably wide.  
"Wanna go down to the beach?" She asked walking downstairs with a beach bag. TALK! I yelled to myself.  
"Sure" I said.  
"Here" Sky said and threw a pair of board shorts at me.  
"Get change"

We walked onto the beach. Sky unhook Duchess leash and the pup rashes to the water. Sky dumped her beach bag on a clear patch of sand.  
"First one to the water wins" she yelled and rushed off, I smiled and quickly dash off after her, I hit the water first and then drive in when I was knee high. Once I came up to the surface I see Sky shaking her hair back and forth, trying to dry her hair. Of course it didn't work she just dived into the water it's not like its gonna dry fast.  
Sky shot me a gorgeous smile and I felt my heart pop out of my chest. I think I'm in love. It's kinda wired though I barely know the girl, I only know her for like seven hours. Water splashed my face and once I open my eyes I see Sky flicking water at me.  
"Oh you want a water fight?" I said and started flicking her with water. Sky wouldn't give up but fell backwards into the water from laughing I much. She resurface and I rush and throw her tiny body onto my shoulder, my arms around her waist. I rushed out of the water and headed for the sand.  
"Romeo Put me down" Sky shrieked with laughter. I put her own the sand and rolled her around like clothes. Soon her whole body was covered with sand, I laughed and Sky attack me by jumping onto me. I fell on the ground with Sky on top of me. She smiled and I smiled back.  
"Lets go get clean" Sky said with a laugh. We cleaned ourself with the shower and then got changed into our clothes. Sky had on black short and a see through Fluor green shirt. I wore my clothes I had from school and we sat on the blanket drinking lemonade. Duchess is having fun in the water but every few seconds hop out and comes over to us with a stick in her mouth.  
"So lets get to know each other" I said.  
"Yeah okay" she replied.  
"Cool. Okay umm where were you born?" I asked.  
"In New York but we moved to LA when I was five. What about you?"  
"I was home schooled. I grew up in hotels since my parents own ten different hotels. But when we came here I was already thirteen and was sick of moving, so my parents brought me a place here in LA and yeah" I said, Sky gave me a sad smile.  
"And you don't miss them?" She asked.  
"No, I miss them. I miss my brothers, my sisters, my uncles, my cousin, god I miss them all" I said a little sad, Sky nodded.  
"Do you have any bothers or sisters?"  
"Yeah, one sister Chloe Amber Williams and one step brother Paul Darwin Williams. He's in New York" she said.  
"Oh I have two brothers. There Twins and there names are Mike and Sean. I have a a younger sister name Angela and a baby sister names Anastasia" I said.  
"Cool, okay favourite food?" She asked.  
"I got dons but if it's got to be fairy floss"  
"Same" she said and smiled.  
"Favourite Animals?" I asked.  
"I got a lot, my grandparents own a farm here" she said with a smile.  
"Mines probably a German shepherd. I always wanted one but since I lived in hotels I couldn't have one"  
"Favourite colour?"  
"Deep Sky Blue"  
"Dark Blue" I said.  
"Talents?"  
"I sing, act, dance, I do gymnastics, surf, I can keep going if you like?" She said, I laughed.  
"No that's enough. My talents are Acting and Dancing" I said skipping out that I could sing.  
"Best Friends?"  
"Bella River" She said quickly causing me chuckled and Sky smiled at me.  
"We'll I got two best friend Beck and Andrea. But if I had to pick one it would be Beck. He was the only guy who actually took a punch for me" I said, remembering the days. We just stared at each other and then I made my move. I leaned in and Sky did the same, our lips so close and then...  
I'm sexy and I know it started playing. Sky burst into laughter and I blushed before reaching for my phone.  
"Hello?" I answered.  
"Dude where are you?"  
"Beck?"  
"No it's the hobo that goes to Hollywood Arts. Who do you think it is?" He said through the home, I chuckled.  
"Okay okay Hobo Bob, what's up?" I asked, you could hear Beck chuckling from my comment.  
"Dude did you forget? Movie Night?"  
"Oh sorry man forgot"  
"Everyone's here Jade, Tori, Andrea, Cat, Robbie and me our outside you're place. We've been texting and knocking on the door"  
"Okay calm down I'll be there in a bit" I said and hanged up.  
"Who's that?" Sky asked as Duchess came running towards us.  
"Beck, forgot about movie night. Want to come?"  
"Nah Chloe and me are gonna hang" she replied and started peaking everything up.  
"Wait, whose you're first kiss?" I asked, she blushed a little.  
"Like a proper kiss or someone who stole a kiss?" She asked, I raised an eyebrow. Someone actually stole a kiss from my- I mean from Sky?  
"Proper" I said.  
"Oh that would have to be Daniel" she said and hooked the purple dog leash onto Duchess.  
"Daniel?"  
"My boyfriend" she said. I rolled my eyes when she wasn't looking. Her boyfriend right because she not good enough looking to have one. I yelled to myself.  
"Whose yours?" She asked snapping me out of my day dream. Should I tell her?  
"Umm.. It was Amanda" I lied, she just nodded and started making her way off the beach. I followed and as we walked to her place we started playing truth or dare with her Pearphone.  
"Peck the girl you chose on the nose" Sky read out loud. I tried so hard not to blush. I pecked Sky on the nose and she went crazy blushing. Wait does that mean we likes me? Wait? Who wouldn't like me?  
As we approached her house it was her turn.  
"Last Truth or dare" she said and read it to herself. Again she blushed and then showed me what it said.  
"Kiss the guy next to you for ten seconds" I read, I tried not to grin. Of course wash really working. Sky put down her beach bag, unhook Duchess leash, who rushed into the house using the doggie door and then she took the phone from me. I faced her and she did the same.  
"You don't have to- before I could finish, her lips were on mine. I was shocked at first but then kiss back, her hands were around my neck and my hands were on her tiny waist. It was amazing, nothing I ever felt when I was kissing other girls. This was real, her kisses were like angles. Even though I don't know how. Her hands running through my hair and mine is touching her hair with the other hand still around her waist. It was the most amazing kiss I ever felt, it was more than ten seconds and the kiss was filled with love.

**Sky's PVO**

"You don't have to- but I cut him off by crashing my lips onto his. At first you could tell he was shocked and I was about to pull away when I felt him kiss back with the same power. My hand wrapped around his neck and his hands were slowly placed on my waist. This was a kiss, this was a first real kiss not one o those that lasted for a few seconds. He kissed like a pro, amazing, filled with love and life. If someone wanted me to shut up his kisses would be my weakness. If I felt lifeless and wanted to disappear off the face of the earth his kisses would make me stay. I ran my hand through his hair and his hand brushed mine, it felt like we belong together and when we both slowly pulled out of the kiss for air, we smiled at each other.  
"I changed my mind. My first real kiss with someone would have to be you" I said, he smiled at me.  
"Have to go, text you later" he said and hopped into his car. My heart dropped but I managed to smile and wave goodbye as his car was soon out of my vision. I picked up my bag and unlocked the front door before slamming it shut and running to my bedroom. I flopped down onto my bed and a few tears escaped my eyes.

"If he really liked me then he wouldn't just left me here right after our kiss" a little voice inside my head said.

"But he was late for a movie night with his friends" another little voice argued.

"Yeah he rather hang with his friend than his crush. That proves he doesn't have a crush on you" the other voice said, having a point.

"How do you know it's not like you're in his mind" the voice said sounding unsure.

"Believe what you want. But Sky knows I'm right" the voice said. The other voice didn't say anything knowing it was beating for today. I grabbed my laptop and logged on to the slap.

"So are you still his friend?" The voice who was trying to make me happy asked.  
"I don't know" I mumbled.

**And a weird way to end the chapter but yeah didn't know any other way. Hoped you enjoyed, review. Thnx.**


	4. Chapter 4 stage fighting

**Chapter 5: Stage Fighting**

**Another Chapter! My way!**

**- Sky's House -**  
**Sky's PVO**

"Hey Chloe are you finish?" I called. For once in Chloe's life she's late, She's usually early.  
"Coming" she called, as she walked downstairs. I notice Chloe wearing black skinny jeans, a hot pink shirt that says "kiss me" in black writing and light brown boots.  
"Wow... Something on today?" I ask.  
"Jacob wants to take me out after School"  
"Oh cute... Wait who's gonna drop me off home?" I asked, grabbing my black messenger bag.  
"It's only a five minute walk" Chloe replied.

- School -  
I walked throw HA double door and went straight for my locker which was next to Tori's.  
"Hey" Tori called as I walked over to them, typing on my phone.  
"Hi" I said, turning my phone off and slipping it into my messenger bag.  
I opened my plain silver locker and grabbed my history book.  
"You coming?" Tori asked closing her locker. I nodded and closed my locker.  
"You need to decorate you're locker" Tori said looking at my locker.  
"Yeah ill do it later. Lets go to the black box" I said, linking arms with Tori.

- Black Box -  
Tori's PVO  
"Yeah I thin-"  
"BECK" I cut Sky off and ran over to a guy throwing Beck on the table. I jumped on the back of the tall blonde guy.  
"What the? Get off of me!" He yelled. Beck quickly jumped up and tried to pull me off.  
"What's going on here?" I hear my teacher ask.  
"Get this chick off me" the guy yelled again. The teacher ran over to us and tried to pull me off.  
"Tori, TORI" Beck yelled as he gave one last tug and I fell off the guys back. The blonde guy turned around.  
"What's happen?" Mr Blake asked.  
"That guy was beating Beck up" I said.  
"Tori this is Max-  
"I'm Max" Max said after Mr Blake said his name. Mr Blake shook his head.  
"We were just stage fighting" Beck said and gave me a side hug. I herd giggles behind me and we all turn to see Andrea, Sky, Cat and Romeo laughing.  
"What so funny?" I asked.  
"Y...you...you should of seen yourself" Sky said in between giggles. Beck laughed and then took one look at me and stop.  
"What's stage fighting?" I asked.  
"Oh you poor child" Jade muted as she came in.  
"Stage fight is fake fighting without hurting each other" Andrea said as he removed a red lollypop from his mouth.  
"Oh" I said and hugged Beck.

Sky's PVO

Once my laughter died down I took a seat next to Romeo and Cat. Beck and Tori sat behind us and Jade sat in front of me. Mr Blake started explaining that we have a stage fighting assignment.  
"Beck and Tori"  
"Andrea and Maddie"  
"Romeo and Cat"  
"Jade and Sky" Mr Blake called out a the partners.  
"Wait what? Jade and who?" I asked as the bell went. Everyone picked up their bag and left, except the gang.  
"Jade and Sky" Mr Blake said again and picked up his bag. I looked over at Jade and she smirked at me.  
"See you later. Partner" Jade said and walked off.  
"Oh no" I said and put my hands on my head.

_SkyBabe: _  
_Stage Fighting... Jades Partner... Yay? _  
_Save me!_

_Mood: Frighting :{_

**- Next Day -**  
**Sky's PVO**

"Hey Sky Baby" Andrea said as I slipped into the sit next to him. I groan and let my head fall into my hands.  
"What's wrong Sky?" Cat asked, in her sweet voice. I looked up at her and fake smiled.  
"Just that I'm worried about the stage fighting with Jade tomorrow" I said and bit into my McDonald burger. Andrea patted my back.  
"Oh come, have you and Jade been practicing?" Andrea asked.  
"After school yesterday, today when we had free time in maths and were practice again after school"  
"And has she hitting you yet?"  
"No... But what if she waiting to do it on class so that she can embarrasses me" I said and ate a chip. Everyone shrug and went back to eating.

**- Black box theatre -**  
**Sky's PVO**

I watched as Maddie threw Andrea on the fake table, once they finish Jade and I would have to do our stage fighting. Maddie smiled and then turn to bow at the class. Everyone clap and Maddie helped  
Andrea up.  
"Great. Next up Jade West and Sky Williams" Mr Blake called. I slowly walked up to the front, passing Andrea who patted my back. Jade smirk at me before looking at Max who was telling as the safety rules.  
"Okay remember be careful and if something goes wrong just use a safe world which is butternut" Max explained.  
I looked at Jade, she gave me a evil grin and I smiled nervously in return. I put my fake granny wig on and went down looking like an old lady carrying a cane. Jade looked like a tiger ready to kill its pray.  
We were about to began when I screamed butternut. Everyone looked around and started mumbling.  
"What's wrong?" Mr Blake asked.  
"I was... Umm just trying the safe word... It work" I said and looked down.  
"Okay let's go" Jade yelled and everyone went silents. I slowly began walking.  
"Oo what a great time I had at the bingo"  
"But I wish I won" I said. Everyone laugh and I continued walking. Then Jade went up behind me and put her hands on my shoulder.  
"Give me you're bag" she said.  
"What?" I asked, acting deaf.  
"Give me you're bag" she said again.  
"Wouldn't you rather have this?" I said and swank around with my cane up. When I said, 'wouldn't you rather have this' that was Jades cue to duck. The cane hit Jade and Jade fell to the fall.  
"BUTTERNUT!" Jade yelled and got up. She threw her hat on the floor and had her hand under her lift eye.  
"BUTTERNUT" she yelled again everyone quickly ran up to Jade.  
"Are you sure?" Romeo asked putting a hand on her shoulder.  
"Sky hit me with the cane. For real" Jade said.

**- Lanes office -**

I was nervous when Lane called me up to his office over the PA and it was art class. My favourite. I opened his office door and he told me to take a seat.  
"So Sky, I hear you're having problems with you're anger" Lane said, rubbing lotion in his hands.  
"I did not" I said.  
"I believe you"  
"Then why is he here?" I said looking over at a cop. Lane ignored my question and we started talking about maybe I actually hit Jade with the cane.  
"Can I leave now?" I asked. Lane nodded, I stood up, grabbed my messenger off the floor.  
"Wait aren't you going to punish her?"  
"Derek!" I said.  
"Don't hit him" Lane said.  
"I wasn't going to hit him... Aww what's my punishment?" I asked.  
"Two weeks detection"  
"Aww"  
"And"  
And?"  
"Their a scene in the black box tomorrow. It ends with a big food fight, I want you to clean it up. You know scrap the food of the walls" Lane said. I nodded and left.

_SkyBabe: _  
_I have two weeks detection and have to clean up a food of the wall tomorrow_

_Mood: Angry :(_

**- Lunch -**  
**Jades PVO**  
I attack me food with my fork as Romeo approach. Everyone was doing something Andrea had to practice his music with Tori, Cat doing her monster make up session, Sky's in detection, Beck's got a math assignment so he went to study somewhere. I tried not to smile when Romeo took a seat next to me and put his food down. It was no use, I could not smile when I'm around him.  
"How's you're eye?" He asked. I rolled my eyes, his wants to talk about eyes? I thought.  
"Sore" I said and attack my tomato. Romeo chuckle.  
"I want coffee" I said. Why did I say that? I like him and I'm being a gank.  
"What's the magic word?"  
"Get me some coffee?" I said, Romeo raised an eyebrow.  
"Please?" I asked.  
"Sure" he said and walked off.  
"Two sugars" I called.  
"I know"  
I turn around when a girls giggles drove me angry. I hate laughter.  
The girl threw the drink and the boy who was in front of me moved. The cold Pepsi hit my face. I slowly got up and patted my eye.  
"Jade, I'm so sorry" the girl began but I stormed off grabbing my bag and headed for the girls bathroom.

"Jade" I herd Andrea called, I kept walking hold my hand up to my eye.  
"Jade wait!" Andrea called.  
"No!" I yelled. Piss off I thought to myself and began fast walking.  
"Wait" Andrea said as stopped me walking by standing in front of me.  
"WHAT!" I yelled.  
"What's wrong with you're eye?" Andrea ask. Oh shit.  
"Sky hit me with a cane remember?" I said trying to act normal.  
"Yeah, but I never seen a bruise drip before" Andrea said looking at his finger. He figured it out.  
"This is makeup" Andrea said.  
"Sky never hit you. Did she?" Andrea ask sounding mad.  
"Look you can not tell anyone about this. Especially Sky"  
Andrea nodded and took steps back.  
"Okay... Sky! ANYONE SEEN SKY!" Andrea said running around. I tried to catch him yelling that he didn't need Sky.

**- Slap Update -**  
**Sky's PVO**

_SkyBabe: _  
_Andrea just told me something interesting. I knew it! Going to Lane's Office!_

_Mood: LightBulb o:)_

"She did?" Lane ask.  
"Yes!" I said.  
"Okay fine, Jade gets to clean the black box and gets the two weeks detection" Lane said.  
"Yay" I said and hugged him.  
"Okay, okay" Lane said and pat my back.

**Finished! The next chapter is about Valentines! Will Romeo have the courage to ask Crush out to the Valentines Dance? And who knew that a little improv acting can keep a couple together. Can Cat help Andrea write a song before the valentines dance? And who's sending Sky admiring notes?**


	5. Chapter 5 improve acting

**Chapter 4: Improve acting.**

**Yay another Chapter! Review Please Thanks.**

**- Sky's House - **  
**Sky's PVO**

I quickly woke up earlier in the morning like always and went straight for the bathroom, carrying my clothes and shoes.  
I quickly took a shower and got changed into galaxies skinny jeans and a black cowboy contrast shirt. I blow dried my hair, brushed it and I put my purple vans on. I walked downstairs and cooked pancakes and chocolate chip cookies. I walked over to the lounge and turn the tv on, I went on family movies and watched Twilight. I quickly grabbed my pancakes and cookies and ate while I watch TV.  
"Hey Duchess" I said as I helped Duchess up on the coach. She snuggled up in my lap and fell asleep.

"Sky honey. Did you make pancakes?" I herd my mum asked.  
"Yes mum it's on the table" I called pointing to the table.  
"Where's Duchess?" Mum asked. Mum loved Duchess as much as I loved her.  
"On my lap" I said not taking my eyes off the tv.  
"Oh I just remember, You didn't unpack Duchess toys" Mum said.  
"Oh, I'll do it now. Is Chloe in the bathroom" I asked, I woke Duchess up so I could get up. I walked over to the stairs and picked up Duchess box.  
"You know the answer" mum called.  
"Duchess come on" I called, walking up the stairs. I walked into my bedroom and put the box down, Duchess had her doggie bed, tennis balls, squeaky pigs and meat. Rubber bones, leash and collars. I put Duchess bed near my desk and put the toys in a small box next to her. I checked the time and picked up my phone, bag and Duchess I walked downstairs just in time to see Chloe picking up her keys and walking out the door.  
"Bye Duchess" I said kissing Duchess on the forehead and putting her on the coach.  
"Bye mum, dad" I called and walked out the door.

**- Sikowitz Class -**

"Okay let's do improv acting, Tori explained what improv acting is to Sky because she is stupid" Sikowitz said and took a sip of his coconut, Jade laughed.  
"I'm not stupid" I said.  
Tori laughed and explained that improv is basically improvising when acting.

"Okay. Sky, Romeo, Jade, Tori, Beck, Andrea, Cat and Robbie. Up here and do improv acting. Okay Andrea with the letter A and then Tori, Beck, Romeo, Sky, Jade Robbie and Cat go after. Begin" Sikowitz said and clapped his hands before taking a seat.  
"And I begin" Andrea said.  
"Beck is adorably" Tori said hugging Beck  
"Cute Tori is" Beck said.  
"Do you understand what to do?" Romeo asked facing me.  
"Eggs, Chickens lay Egg" I said and smiled.  
"Fridge is what I wish fell on you" Jade said going to the other side of Romeo.  
"Gosh don't fight over me!" Robbie said.  
"Hey there not fight over you" Cat said.  
"I don't think they were fighting over you" Andrea said shaking his head.  
"Yes they were!" Robbie yelled.  
"ROBBIE YOU'RE OUT" Sikowitz called. Robbie frown and sat down.  
"Back to A Andrea"  
"Andrea's my name don't wear it out" Andrea said and laughed.  
"Beautiful Beck" Tori said.  
"Aw cute" Cat said and then slapped her mouth.  
"Cat out" Sikowitz said, Cat walked down and took a seat.  
"Back to A... Anyone can say anything"  
"Andrea here" Andrea laughed.  
"Be quiet" Jade yelled.  
"Careful Jade, you'll hurt Andrea's feeling" Beck said glaring at his x girlfriend.  
"Don't talk to me" Jade snap.  
"Eek a mouse" I said trying to change the subject.  
"Fear not Ill save you" Romeo said and I smiled.  
"Get away from Romeo" Jade said pushing me away.  
"How dare you!" I yelled.  
"I don't think you control me Williams..." Jade said glaring at me.  
"Jade don't be rude" Tori said.  
"Keep your mouth shout Vega" Jade yelled.  
"Don't talk to here like that" Beck said.  
"Beck off stage continue." Sikowitz said.  
"Let me hit you" Tori said. Quickly Romeo and I held Tori back.  
"Make her shut her mouth" Jade said.  
"No Jade you shut you're mouth" I yelled. Oohs went around the class room.  
"Yeah that's right you tell her" someone called.  
"Oh... You gonna wish you never said that" Jade said pointing at me.  
"Piss of Jade" Romeo said letting go off Tori.  
"Quit protecting her" Jade yelled.  
"Guys stop" Tori said.  
"Tori off stage" Sikowitz said. Tori walked off stage And Beck kissed her forehead.  
I turn back to face jade.  
"Romeo stop protecting her" Jade yell again.  
"Stop talking to him like that! Just because you're jealous that he doesn't like you" I said.  
Everyone oohed and some laughed. I notice Sikowtiz laughing crazy.  
"Yeah you teach that girl a lesson" someone called again.  
"Tape you're mouth shout is what I'm about to do" Jade said.  
"Umbrella" Romeo said.  
"Very clever" Jade said.  
"What?" I asked.  
"X ray is what you're gonna need" Jade said giving me an evil grin.  
"Yeah right, are you gonna hit me with a bus?" I said.  
"Zip you're mouth Jade" Romeo said.  
"Back to A! Quick five minutes left"  
"Aha see you're protecting her again" Jade said.  
"Be quiet" Romeo said  
"Careful what you say next Williams" Jade said glaring at me.  
"Don't tell me what to do" I said.  
"Example, I hate you" Jade said.  
"False You're jealous" I said.  
"What?" Romeo asked  
"Romeo out" Sikowitz said  
"Hay is what horse eat" I said.  
"I think you're stupid" Jade said  
"Jealous!" I said, Jade eyes widen.  
"Keep you mouth shut" Jade yelled  
"Let see how you try" I replied.  
"Make sure you watch you're back" Jade said.  
"No way I'm a black belt" I said (not really)  
"Oh really?" Jade asked.  
"Pig" I mumbled  
Jade was about to say something when the bell went. I bowed as everyone clapped. I picked up my bag from the chair I was sitting in and swing it on my shoulder.  
"Cat ill buy you pizza if you come with me and Tori to the sushi shop down the street?" I asked, linking arms.  
"kk"

SkyBabe:  
Improv Acting rocks! Beat Jade! Heading off to my next class with Cat!

Mood: Winner O:)

**I'll make the next chapter longer. I hope review please thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6 valentines

**Chapter 6: Valentines Day!**

**Hey guys another chapter! Yay! I told you guys what's gonna happen on the last chapter.. This might be a long chapter and please review!**

**- Sky's House -**  
**Sky's PVO**

I changed into white skinny jeans and a hot pink tank top a black sleeveless shirt underneath and hot pink high tops. I dried my hair and tied it into a high ponytail. I did my light make up, a light coat of mascara and strawberry scented lipgloss. I looked my self in the mirror. My two side fringe rested near my two blue eyes. I walked downstairs and took a seat on the dinner table. I ate my pancake while my mum and dad chatted about getting a new puppy for Duchess to play with while everyone is out of the house.

_SkyBabe:_  
_Valentines Day! A day for Love!_

_Mood: Love 3_

"Hey Sky, can you help out at the pet shop after school?" Mum asked.  
"Sure but there's a Valentin's dance that starts at eight so can we go shopping before we go to the pet store?" I asked remember I had to pick a dress.  
"Sure" Mum nodded, Chloe smiled at me.  
"I already got a dress" Chloe said.  
"Who you going with?" I asked, Chloe rolled her eyes.  
"With that unicorn boy. Who do you think? With Jacob. He asked me yesterday, he sang for me and then asked me to the prom" she said, before getting up and picked up her bag and went out for the door. I smiled at my sister boyfriend. It is Hollywood Arts were nothing the same ever happened twice.  
"Bye mum, dad" she called, I kissed mum and dad goodbye before picking up my messenger bag. I kneeled down and cuddled Duchess before walking out the door.

I walked through the HA double door and headed for my locker. I looked around an notice most of the boys staring at me. Wow these guys stare to much I thought.  
Sure I was the hottest girl in school, according to The Slap page. I looked around weirdly, guys were still staring at me.  
"Don't like the attention huh?" Tori asked, I shrug and looked at my locker. I decorate it and it now had deep blue sky with white clouds and at the bottom it was green and had white writing that read "SKYLER" Puppy's and kittens were on the ground or on the letters. I opened my locker.  
"So what's up? How's Beck? Did he ask you to prom?" I asked, Tori rolled her eyes and put her back against her locker.  
"Every girl is flirting with him. I can't even get near him without another girl standing their acting all cute" Tori said making a wired girls noise when she said cute. I grabbed my English book out and was about to close my locker when I saw a pink letter.  
"What this?" I asked, Tori turned around and faced my locker. She shrug and I picked up the card. I put my English book in my messenger back and opened the letter. Tori was looking over my should as I held the letter up but something dropped down and landed on the floor. Tori picked it up for me an handed it to me.  
"Aww it's a charm bracelet" Tori said as I looked at the sliver charm bracelet. There was a surfboard, a word that read 'sky', the flower and a little love heart. I smiled and slid the bracelet on and then looked back at the pink letter.

"Roses are Red,  
Violets are Blue  
I hope to see you soon" I read and looked up at Tori.  
"Continue" she said. I looked back at the paper.  
"Im not good at rhyming, so I hope you do forgive, I love the way you speak to me, so beautiful and clear, why I haven't ask you out well I guess you can say I'm afraid. But I hope to see you in Sikowitz class. From you secret admire" I read and smiled at my self.  
"Aww that's adorable. I wish Beck did something like that to me"  
I slid the letters into my bag.  
"He will I promise" I said and shut my locker. Tori did a quiet sign and I gave her a hug.  
"Yay! Can I have a hug?" Someone ask. We stopped hugging to see who it was. Cat smiled brightly at us and then quickly grabbed us in a bear hug. Tori shrug at me and we all did a group hug.  
"Haha look at this, a girl group hug I want a hug to" Andrea said, rubbing his hands. Beck and Romeo laughed at their friend and gave him a pat on the back. We let go of the group hug and I smile at Romeo. He smiled back of course. I looked over to Tori who was getting a bear hug from Beck. I felt like saying aww when Beck kissed her forehead.  
"Hey Beck" a group of girls said as they walked by. Beck stopped hugging his girlfriend and waved to them. I saw Tori's face going a bit red. Not with embarrassment but with angry, she stepped back and walked off.  
Jade walked up to us and stood beside Romeo like always, she gave him a sweet smile and I felt like puking. I wasn't use to seen Jade act all this sweet and happy.  
"Let's get to class" Andrea said as the bell went. We all followed but I walked behind the group slow and steady.  
"Hey what's wrong?" Rome ask as he started walking beside me. He was so cute that I didn't get time to admire his clothes. He wore black jeans with a white singlet that you could his muscle and a black leather jacket. I looked away so he wouldn't caught me staring.  
"We'll, I found this letter in my locker and I'm trying to figure out who it is" I told him  
And showed him the letter.  
"I'll help you find him?" He asked, blushing a bit and running his hands thoroughly his gorgeous blond hair. I smiled and nodded. If only it was him, who sending me this admire note. We walked into Sikowitz class and took a seat behind Beck and Tori.  
"whats wrong?" Beck asked Tori.  
"you!" she yelled.  
"What did I do?"  
"being cute!"  
"what? you're acting like Jade!" he yelled back. Beck pushed to far, Tori  
Shut her mouth and picked up her bag and moved to a seat next to Romeo. Andrea was talking or singing to himself and Cat well, was begin Cat, talking about her brother.  
"Silents!" Sikowitz yelled and everyone listen and went silent.  
"Okay, since its Valentines day and I have nothing to do. Just do improv acting. Sky, Romeo, Jade, Tori and Beck. Up on stage please"  
We all went up on the mini stage and began with the letter A.  
"Aren't you two cute? Not walking together?" Jade ask Tori and Beck who walked no where near each other.  
"Be quiet Jade" Tori spat and stood beside me.  
"Careful Vega" Jade said.  
"Don't talk to her that way!" Beck stood up for his girlfriend, I smiled to myself. Even when their fighting, he stands up for her. I looked at Tori, who's smiling brightly at her boyfriend. Tori walked away from me and stood next to her boyfriend, who cuddle her.  
"Ed said hi?" Romeo said.  
"Fudge balls this place is for talent people. So what are you doing here?" Jade asked looking at me.  
"Guess" I answered back.  
"HA is a place for singers, actors, dancer and more. So what are you doing here?" Jade asked again.  
"I can sing, dance and act" I said.  
"Just leave her alone" Romeo said.  
"Kill me" Jade spat at her crush. Why would she do that? She got a crush on him and still acts mean.  
"Tori, Beck..." Sikowitz said. Everyone stopped and looked at Tori and Beck who were making out in class. They stop and hopped of stage.  
Ring!  
The bell went off and we hopped of the stage. I grabbed my messenger bag and walked up to Andrea, who was still talking to himself.  
"Are you okay?" I asked.  
"No I'm not, I have to write a song for the dance and I can't think of anything"  
"Maybe Cat can help you? She helped me write that song in music yesterday?" I said.  
Andrea nods and gave me a bear hug.  
"Thanks Sky" he said. I hugged him back and we made our way to music class.

"I'll be right there, just have to get something from my locker" I told Andrea and opened my locker. A little stuff brown bear sat onto of my music file holding a red love heart. I smiled and picked up my music file and another pink letter fell to the ground. I shut my locker and picked up the card.  
"Rose are Red  
Violets are Blue  
I hope to see you at lunch and I hope you want to see me too" I read to myself and slipped it into my bag before running off to music.

**- Lunch -**

I took a bite our of my sandwich and looked around. So far I was the only one here beside Jade. Andrea asked Cat to help him write a song and she accept, Beck and Tori are getting their food from the grub track and Jade was staring at me with a pair of scissors in her hand. I smiled nervously and sip my lemonade. Romeo walked over to our table and took a seat.  
"Where's the other?" He asked and removed his sun glasses.  
"Tori and Beck are getting their lunch and Andrea and Cat are doing the song for the dance" I said and continue sipping my lemonade. I grabbed my home out and went to the slap.

_Beckett_  
_My love goes to my beautiful girlfriend. Tori Vega. Forever I'll love you._

_Mood: love 3_

_ToriVega: _  
_Who knew that a little improv acting would keep a couple together? I love you Beck and don't you forget!_

_Mood: Love 3_

_MusicMan: _  
_Woohoo! Made the song for the V dance! Cats an amazing Singer! And Tori, Sky and Cat I want you guys to sing the song with me._

_Mood: Victorious B)_

_KitCat:_  
_Yay! I help Andrea make a song! This one time my brother bit my foot._

_Mood: Freaky :o_

_Romeo: _  
_I'm taking a stand and gonna ask out my crush to the V dance hope she accept._

_Mood nervous :{_

I turn my phone of and sigh quietly to myself. His gonna asked out his crush.

**- After Lunch -**

I opened my locker and another pink letter was there. I picked up and read to myself.  
" you probably hate these letters by now and want to see who I am. But I must ask you something and I hope you understand. Will you go to the dance with me? I'm right behind you, turn around and see" I put the letter into my bag and closed my locker before turning slowly to see who's behind me. Romeo? Romeo smiled at me.  
"So will you go?" He ask.  
"Yes!" I said and jumped on him. My arms were around his neck and my legs wrapped around his waist. He laughed and hugged me back, I let go and smiled at him.  
"Nice poems"  
"Yeah I'm not good at writing" he said and scratch the back of his head.

- SKYS PVO -

I quickly took a shower, dried my hair and got change into my dress. I wore a black and pink strapless dress with black high heels. I put a light coat of mascara and vanilla lip gloss. Mum did my hair and it was all curly at the middle and bottom. I walked downstair and smiled when I say Romeo, wearing a black tax with a rose sticking out of the pocket. He played with Lilly and Duchess, scratching Lilly on the stomach and playing fetch with Duchess. I did a soft cough and he turn around and smiled when he saw me, He got up and hugged me.  
"You look great" he whispered. Thanks I mouthed back. We were about to leave when mum stopped us.  
"We have to take a picture. Smile" he said. I smiled and Romeo did too. She took a picture and we left for the dance.

**- HA Parking Lot -**

"Oh my god Tori you look beautiful" I said and hugged her. Tori wore a blue dress with a one sleeve. Cat looked beautiful in red. She wore a red strapless dress and a pink rose behind her ear, I hugged her and notice Romeo giving Beck and Andrea their brother hug.  
"Cat who's you're date?" I ask.  
"Andrea" she said, blushing and twirling a strand of her red hair on her finger.  
"Oooo" Tori and I said. Cat playfully punched us on the shoulder.  
"Let's dance" Romeo whispered in my ear. I nodded, he took my hand and we walked over to the dance floor. It was a slow dance so I put one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand, he put his right hand on my waist and I smiled. I put my head on his shoulder and watched as Tori and Beck kissed while dancing, Andrea and Cat were laughing like idiots and Jade was glaring at me instead of looking at her partner. Soon the slow song ended and we all started dancing crazy. Romeo and I would stop ever once and while to laugh at our random dancing.

"Sky, Tori and Cat. Will you please come up on stage" Andrea called over the microphone. We went upstairs and Andrea handing us microphone. I practice on the song last night and it was amazing. Andrea was the first to start off. He nodded at us and then to the band and the music started.

"Monday,  
Well baby I fell for you  
Tuesday I wrote you this song Wednesday I wait outside your door, Even though I know its wrong… 7 days a week Every hour of the month Gotta let you Know where my heart Is comin' from I shouldn't feel this way, But I gotta say Baby I gotta let you now I will try Everything, To make you come Closer to me And baby do you believe That it's not just a phase How can I get it through To tell you What I cant lose I will try 365 days, 365 ways to get to you Yeah, to get to You, you, you, you Baby Every second Every tick tick of the clock(Every second) I want you all to myself (all to myself) Every second Every tick tick of the clock I just can't Help myself, Feeling kinda guilty but girl i cant stop I don´t want Nobody else, No one else, No one else… I will try Everything, To make you come Closer to me I'll try 365 days… 365 ways to get to you" everyone clapped and I gave Andrea, Cat and Tori a bear hug. Someone tapped me on the back and I turn to see Romeo.  
**Romeo's PVO**  
"Hey" she said and gave me a hug. "Sky the song you sang... That's jut how I fell for you" I said quietly, Sky smiled. "and Sky, that's just what I did" "what?" she asked. "Monday, Well baby I fell for you" "Tuesday, I told Andrea to help me write this song" Sky blushed crazy, I smiled. "Wensday I waited outside you're door" "and yes I will everthing to make you come closer to me" I finally said and Sky hugged me. "So will you go out with me?" I asked. "Romeo yes" She said and I smashed my lips on hers. Her lip's were soft and smooth, tasted like berry's. I pulled back. "you don't know how long I wanted to do that" She said and smiled. "Sky.. The holidays are coming up soon and I want you and the gang to meet my parents, they own a hotel in Beverly Hills, close to the beach. What do you say?" I asked. "YES!" She yelled. "Hey, what's so exciting?" Tori asked and the gang walked over to us.  
"We're going out!" I yelled. They all smiled and hugged as, saying Congrats. All excepte Jade, she look broken. But I didn't care much she's ruined all my relationships with other girls but then again if I didn't break up with my last girlfriend I wouldn't have Sky and plus she was cheating on me.  
"AND YOU'RE ALL GOING TO BEVERLEY HILLS FOR THE HOLIDAYS" I yelled.  
"WOOHOO"

_Yay a long chapter! Next Chapter coming up soon! Sky's parents have agreed that she can go with her hot new boyfriend, Romeo and the gang. But what happens if boys from the hotel find Sky, Tori and Cat really attractive? They do anything to have one minute with the girls. Can Andrea, Beck and Romeo stop the boys. And is Jade coming? Warning the next chapter might have scene only for teenagers. But I'll try to keep it cool and btw it's probably a long chapter cuz there staying there for two months and their may be more than one chapter about the next story. Review please!_


	7. Chapter 7 boyfriend

**Chapter 7: Boyfriend?**

**Okay so this chapter is about Sky parents meeting Romeo and Romeo having dinner with Sky's family.**

**Sky's PVO**

After my shower I got changed into my dark blue ripped skinny jeans, blue high tops and a black stud collar shirt. I quickly blow dried my hair before putting it into a bun with a few strains of hair and my fringe out. I put on my rainbow owl necklace, black leather bracelet and the charm bracelet Romeo got me. I walked our of the bathroom and back into my room. I fixed my bed and went downstairs to make breakfast.  
"No pancake mix" I mumbled to my self. So I grabbed waffles and set up to dinner table as I waited. I grabbed orange juice and apple juice from the fridge and placed it onto the table. Diamonds by Rihanna stared playing and I twirled around I the sound of the music that came from my phone.  
"Hello?" I answered.  
"Hey beautiful" came Romeo voice from the other end.  
"Oh hey baby, what's up?" I said as I took a set on the kitchen canter.  
"Just wanted to know of you want a ride to school?" He said, I smiled. My boyfriends a sweet heart.  
"Yeah sure, see you then" I said.  
"Bye" he said and hanged up.  
"Who was that?" Came a warm and friendly fathers voice.  
"Oh hey Dad, just someone" I said and hopped off the counter and put the waffles on the plate. Dad smile and took a seat at his usually spot on the table. Dad wasn't really my dad, more like my step father but mum got married to Paul (dad) before I was born. Which also explains why Chloe barely talks to Dad.  
"Come one honey tell me who" he said as Duchess walked up to him with a newspaper in her mouth. Paul I mean Dad smiled and took it from Duchess before patting her head.  
"Okay don't freak... It was my boyfriend" I blurted out. Dad raised an eyebrow and bit into his waffle.  
"We'll that's great, two of my girls or boyfriend" he said with a smile and I walked over to him and hugged him.  
"Whose got a boyfriend?" My mum asked as she kissed dad on the cheek and kissed me before sitting down and digging into her food. I took a seat and too a bite of my food.  
"I have a boyfriend" I said more nervously. Mum raised an eyebrow as she pour her orange juice into her glass.  
"Wonderful" she said with a smile.  
"Who is it?" She asked, dad out down the newspaper and decide to listen to our conversation.  
"Romeo, they guy with blond hair I told you about" I said and took a sip of apple juice.  
"Oh him, very cute" my mum said and winked at me.  
"Excuse me? You gonna leave me for him?" Dad said with a fake shocked voice. I laughed and smile. I miss this, hanging with my family. Sure we hang out a lot but I just miss when they make me laugh. Chloe walked downstairs and quietly took a seat facing me. My mum looked at me to my dad she had that upset look.  
"Good morning Chloe" dad said to her. She looked at him but continue to eat. See this is what I mean. It's hard on her she loved our real dad but I was told he was a slump.  
"Good morning" mum said.  
"Morning mum" Chloe mumbled and continue to eat.  
"Umm yeah, so anyway Romeo's picking me up hope you don't mind Chloe" I said talking to everyone.  
"Whatever" Chloe said before getting up and heading to the bathroom. She ate fast to get away from dad. I took one last sip before going to the bathroom to brush my teeth and do some light make out.  
Ding Dong  
That must be him I thought as I rushed into my room and grabbed my purple messenger bag. I the went downstairs and grabbed my phone and walked to the front door to find mum and dad talking to Romeo.  
"Don't hurt my daughter" dad told him. I had that shock look that I get and I quickly come to Romeo's rescue.  
"Don't worry sir I love Sky and would never hurt her" I herd Romeo say.  
"Bye mum, dad" I said and pecked them on the cheek.  
"Oh honey, don't go yet I want to ask Romeo something" mum said.  
"But-  
"Romeo darling, tonight is homemade pizza night and I was hoping you could join us and I'm not taking no as an answer" mum said, Romeo chuckled and put both hands in his jeans.  
"Sure Mr and Mrs Williams" he replied, mum smiled and then pushed me out the door.  
"Better go dot want to be late" she said before shutting the door. I rolled my eyes slightly but smiled when I looked at Romeo.  
"How's my girl?" He asked and wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled an put my arms around his neck.  
"Great how's my guy?" I asked with a wink.  
"Don't kiss her" dad said, opening the door and then slamming it. We both laughed and we untangled our arms. Romeo held the door opened and I hopped into his black four well drive. Romeo hopped in and started the car.  
"You sure you want to come to family pizza night?" I asked him, he chuckled a bit and then grabbed my hand.  
"Babe I wouldn't miss it for the world" he said and drove out of my driveway.

**Romeo's PVO**

I shut the door once Sky hopped out. I placed my arm around her should and she did the same but put it around my waist.  
"So can I get a kiss now?" I asked once we reached Sky's locker. I could tell she was grinning. She hit her locker and then turned to face me. I smiled at her and she blushed a little. She put her hands on my shirt and pulled me closer to her and our lips touch. I felt the spark that I had last time we kiss. It was amazing and I could express the feelings. I put one arm on the lockers to keep my balance and kept the other one in my jean pocket. Sky hands were on my stomach and we probably kissed for a good one minuted until someone started talking behind us.  
"Excuse me, can I get to my locker?" Came Tori's voice. I broke the kiss ad laughed along with Sky. We inched over and Tori finally opened her locker.  
"Thanks" she said in a unhappy tone.  
"What's up with you Mrs Sunshine?" Sky asked.  
"While you two our sucking faces I'm fighting with Beck" she yelled and slammed the locker shut. I raised an eyebrow at Sky who did the same.  
"And what's the fight about?" I asked.  
"No of you're business" Tori said and walked off. I looked at Sky who shrug and I did the same.  
"Hey Beck what you guys fighting about?" I asked as Beck walked past. He raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh Andrea told me that Jade dared her to fight with me but I usually end up kissing her. So now she's pissed" he simply said and kept walking.  
"Okay?" I said.

I opened my front door and I walked in with Romeo following me.  
"Mum, Dad? I'm home" I called. Silents. No answer. Only Duchess came running towards the door to greet me.  
"Just put your stuff on the coat hanger" I told Romeo as I removed my backpack and hanged it on the coat hanger.  
"Hey girl, where's mum and dad?" I asked, Duchess as I headed for the kitchen.  
I picked up a note that had my name on it and unfolded it.

To Sky

Hey honey just went into the city to get the best cheese and ham for you and Romeo. We'll be home by 8:30 Chloe called me she's going to Jacobs house but will be back by 8:30 as well. See you then.

Love mum and dad.

"We'll it looks like we got the place to ourself until eight thirty" I said as I put down the pink card and turn to face Romeo. He was checking his watch and then looked back at me.  
"Looks like we got four hours and half left" he said with a wink. I smirked and then wrapped my arms around his neck. I pecked his lips and kept doing that to make him want my lips more.  
"We only been dating one day" I said.  
"Yeah and it's been the best day ever" he said as he crashed lips with me and then walk backwards to the couch. He slowly lowered me down and I helped him until I was laying my back on the couch. Romeo crawled on top of me, gave me the smallest wink and the crashes lips with me. I wrapped my hands around his neck as he out his hands on my small waist.  
I'm in heaven! I thought as I took my shoe off by using my feet, I then wrapped my legs around him as he tried to pull me closer by putting both his hands under my back and pulling me towards his chest. I broke the kiss to breath and then I decided to do something that might fail. I tried to turn him over so that I was in top. At first it didn't work because he just went on his side but then I pulled him closer to me and he turn his back so it laid on the couch. He smiled at me and then I crashed my lips onto him. He broke the kiss.  
"This looks a little weird" he said, I chuckled as he turn me to my side so we both fitted on the couch. I faced him as he faced me, his soft hand touching my cheek before pulling a blond strains of hair behind my ear. He smiled when he saw me blush and pecked my lips before pecking my nose, cheeks and neck. I smiled and gave him a quick kiss.  
"Do you love me" I blurted out a random question. Romeo raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh course I do, I wouldn't be doing this to any other girl but you" he said with the sweet voice that made me grin and kiss him. He pulled back.  
"Slow down tiger. Almost bit my lip" he said holding onto his lower lip. I rolled my eyes. I hopped off the couch and walked to the kitchen again and opened the cubit to take out popcorn.  
"Put on a DVD" I called from the kitchen as I put the popcorn in.  
"Sky, are you a virgin?" Romeo asked, at first I was shock but then again it's cute how he asked me. Like he wanted to be the one I gave my virginity away.  
"Why?" I simply asked still not convince to answer his question.  
"Umm... Just wandering" he said as I poured the popcorn into a yellow bowl.  
"Romeo why do you care?"  
"It's just that, I want to know" he said after a long pause. I placed the popcorn on the dinning table and took a seat on the couch. Romeo joined me after putting in Hangover 2.  
"Romeo, we only been going out for one day, I don't have to tell you all my secrets" I said getting annoyed at were this conversation is going.  
"So you do have secrets" he said, I rolled my eyes.  
"Yeah so?" I said clearly annoyed. Romeo went silents as the movie started.

I turn the tv off and placed the popcorn bowl on the coffee table.  
"Can we talk now?" I asked again, Sky placed my feet on my lap.  
"Fine" She said giving in. She laid down flat as my hand playing with her shoelace.  
"So have you?" I asked, Sky sighed a little.  
"No, never, nothing, never happened-  
"I get it" I said cutting her off, even when she laid flat I could tell she was smirking. So I smirked too.  
"Have you" she asked after a long pause. I felt like swear started dripping off my face, my body getting sweaty and hot.  
"No" I lied.  
"That's weird" she replied.  
"What?" I asked.  
"I just expected that you would of done it. I mean were in year ten and you been here longer than me plus you're the hottest, sweetest and coolest guy ever" she replied, which made me smile.  
"You got that wrong, I'm you're hottest sweetest and coolest guy" I said before leaning forward and slowly pressing my lips onto her. My hand cupped her cheek and the other stroke her blond soft hair, her hand slowly moved from my back waist to my shoulder and her left hand ran through my hair. My hand that cupped her cheek moved under her shoulder bone so that I could pull her closer to me.  
"Oh my" a lady with a grown up voice said from behind us. Sky pushed me off and sat up. I looked at the door to see a women with blonde hair chin size and fair skin. She looked exactly like Sky.  
"Mum!" Sky said. Her mother laughed.  
"Don't worry I didn't see anything" she said, wow cool mum. Sky rolled her eyes slightly.  
"Nothing happen" Sky said as she hopped off the couch and went to help her mother with the shopping bag. I decided to help too since I didn't want Sky or her mother to do all the work.  
"Let me help you with those Mrs Williams" I said as I picked up four heavy bags, two in each hand. Sky's mother smiled.  
"Please honey call me Paris" her mum- I mean Paris said. I smiled at her and followed Sky who carried two shopping bags into the kitchen. I played the bags on the kitchen counter and placed a quick kiss on Sky who I caught by surprise.  
"Thank you..." Paris trailed off not knowing my name. I stuck my hand out.  
"Romeo Anthony Alexander" I said and shook her hand.  
"We'll that's all of them" said a mans voice, I turn to find a tall man with big muscle and dark brown hair. He looks at me after placing bags on the counter.  
"We'll hello there son you must be my daughters boyfriend..." He trailed off.  
"Romeo Anthony Alexander" I said -shaking his had, he gave me a grin.  
"Francisco Mario Williams" he said with an Italian accident.  
"Are you Italian?" I asked.  
"Why yes I am" he said smiling again.  
"Enough chit chat lets make this pizza" Paris said we all nodded and I walked up to Sky.  
"I think they like me ad you didn't tell me you were Italian" I whispered into her ear.  
"Oh sorry and yeah they probable like you" she whispered back as she got out flour for the pizza.

I smiled in amazement as I watched Frank toss the last pizza into the air and catching it again.  
"You're really good" I said.  
"What could I say son? I owe a pizza shop near town" he replied as he placed the pizza down and started putting the homemade source on.  
"Really? Is it that place called 'Francisco Amazing Pizza' " I said, he smiled and nodded his head.  
"Ever tried them?"  
"Yes sir. Their very good. But I didn't see you"  
"We'll I'm also a host on X Factor so my brother takes over when I'm away" he replied, my eyes widen. His the guy from last years X Factor.

"That was the best pizza I ever eating" I said putting the dishes into the sink.  
"Why thank you" Paris says.  
I took a seat back next to Sky and watched as Chloe started walking back up to her room.  
"Chloe where you going honey?" Frank asked her, she quickly jerk her head to face him and gave him a death stare.  
"Don't Honey me you're not my dad" she said as she ran upstairs. You could hear a bang probable from her slamming her door shut. Everyone was quieted.  
"We'll I better he going. But thank you for having me for dinner" I said standing up, Sky stood up to as I shook her parents hands.  
"It was our pleasure" Paris said.  
"Come back anytime son" Frank said to me. I smiled and nodded.  
"I'll walk him out" Sky said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me too the door.  
"Goodnight Mr and Mrs Williams. I enjoyed dinner" I called from over my shoulder. But I don't think they heard me as I was already out the door and next to my car. Sky quickly pecked my lips.  
"Sorry about Sky" Sky said, I chuckled and ran my fingers through my hair.  
"I love you" I said and crashed my lips onto hers.

**Yeah I know weird way to end this chapter but hey at least it was long.**

**Next Chapter: Holiday**


	8. Chapter 8 packing for hoilday

**Chapter 8: Packing for a Holiday**

**Another Chapter! I told you what might happen in this chapter.**

**- Sky's House -**

I quickly woke up, excited about today. Today was the day that I go on a holiday with my boyfriend and friends. It's been two weeks since the Valentines Dace and I was head over heels in love with Romeo, yesterday my parents meet Romeo and said that they like him and that I could also go on the holiday with him.  
"God, why didn't I pack yesterday?" I told myself in a whispered, trying not to wake Duchess and Lilly who were sleeping on my bed. I pack almost all my clothes but left a few at home since I was going shopping in Beverly Hills. I packed my shampoo, brush, toothbrush, toothpaste and makeup and other import things like hair ties into a blue baffle bag. I put high heels, high top, vans and boots into the red suitcase with clothes. I quickly put my bikinis, sunglasses, sunblock, hat, towel, flip flops, beach bag and jeweller into the baffle bag. I quickly grabbed my camera and laptop and out them into my messenger bag. I brought the bags downstairs and quickly raced into the bathroom for a shower. I dried my hair, brushed it and got changed into black skinny jeans, a golden sequence half top, deep sky blue leather jacket that Romeo got me and a pink scarf, I put on my blue bail sunglasses and black knee high boots. I walked downstairs, not surprise to see Duchess and Lilly already there on the couch. Duchess loved her new little friend, so I was sure she wasn't going to get lonely when I'm away. I walked over to the coach and took a seat, I turn the tv on and went on nickelodeon to watch Big Time Rush. Lilly and Duchess snuggled up with me, Duchess head rest on my lap and Lilly was on my stomach asleep. She wasn't heavy, she was light as a feather. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and took a photo an put them on The Slap and put a comment saying My Babies are going to miss me! and I also set it up as my background.  
I went on the slap and smiled at my new username.

SkyNRomeo:

Leaving for LA in 2 hours! Can't wait! I'll miss you guys 33 I'LL POST SOME PHOTOS ON THE SLAP!

Mood: Farewell :'(

- Airport -  
Sky's PVO

"Yay were going to ride a Jet!" Cat squealed with excitement and bounced up and down. Everyone laughed except me, I was trying to figure out if Romeo was rich or not. I grabbed my phone out and took a quick picture of the jet.  
"Are you rich?" I whispered to him. He nodded and then planted a kiss on my cheek, I took a seat next to Romeo and put my seat belt on. As soon the jet was off the ground I drifted of to sleep.

Romeo's PVO

I gently shook Sky and she quickly woke up. She smiled brightly at me and then stretched her arm.  
"Where here" I said.  
"What if you're parent don't like me?" She whispered, as we waited to remove our seat belts.  
"They will" I said and held her soft, small hand.  
We walked off the jet and hopped into a black limo.  
"Hey Mark how are you?" I asked, Mark the limo driver and close friend to my parents.  
"Fine sir and you?"  
"Great" I said and hopped into the limo. Mark closed the door and I put my seat belts on. It wasn't a long drive to the hotel Tori and Beck were both sticking their heads out the limo window that was on the roof, taking pictures on everyones phone. Cat was eating her red velvet cupcake and Andrea and Jade were playing a game. Only Sky was sitting quietly, staring straight ahead. I grabbed her hand but I don't think she notice. The limo pulled up to the hotel and Mark held the door open, Everyone hopped out and looked up at the hotel.  
"Oo do you live here?" Cat ask, I raised an eyebrow.  
"Cat this is a hotel, Romeos Parents work here" Jade said also raised an eyebrow. Cat blushed and licked the white frosting off the red velvet cupcake, I shook my head and waved goodbye to Mark. Mark waved back and then drove off in the limo.  
"Oh no" I said. I saw my parents waiting there and smiling, My mum had blonde hair and fair skin. Dad had black hair and fair skin too. They ran over to me and hug me, Mum squeezed my cheek.  
"How's my little guy?" She asked. Everyone laughed and I rolled my eyes.  
"Mum.." Mum let go off my cheeks and clapped her hands together.  
"Mum, dad these are my friend Beck, Tori, Andrea, Cat and Jade" I said and pointed to everyone. Mum smiled at them and dad shook their hand.  
"And this is my girlfriend Skyler" I said.  
"Hi I'm Sky" Sky said.  
"And aren't you adorable?" Mum said and hugged Sky who just laughed,  
I looked at my dad and he smiled and shook Sky's hand.

Sky's PVO

I opened our bedroom door and gasped, along with everyone else. It was a huge room, with yellow wallpaper, the kitchen was huge and a red coach faced a plasma tv screen. Their was a palm tree on the floor next to the kitchen bench and next to black stool chair. Their was a black coffee table at the back of the coach and had a roses in the vase. Our bed was next to each other with white covers. I took the bed closest to the window and we all started unpacking. I grabbed my shampoo and soap and head for the bathroom, it was huge, you could have a party in there.  
"I Can't believe I was nervous about meeting his parents" I said as I slid my white shorts on. We were all going to the beach. I wore a bright green bikini and white shorts. I put sun screen, sun glasses, towel and clothes in a beach bag.  
"Let's go" Tori said, Tori wore a blue bikini and Cat wore a red one.  
"Where Jade?" I asked, looking around the room to find no Jade in it.  
"Her back was hurting a couple of days ago so she said she's going to get a massage" Tori explained.  
"One time my brother-  
"Not now Cat, lets just go to the beach" I said. We walked down to the beach, the boys said that they'll meet us there. We set up the umbrella and put our stuff underneath it.  
Tori and Cat ran into the water to meet the boys, while I sat there. I turn to pick up my sunglasses when something wet and strong picked me up. I looked up and saw it was Romeo, I started to kick my legs.  
"Let me go!" I yelled, Romeo laughed and then threw me into the water. I screamed but quickly shut my mouth and eyes as the water hit my body, I went up to the surface and crosses my arm.  
"ROMEO!" I yelled and ran after him, soon everyone was splashing water at each other and we were all having a huge water fight. Tori, Cat and I walked our of the ocean and dried ourself, Tori laid down in the sun, working on her tan, Cat was building a small sand castle and I put my sunglasses on and stared at the boys, who drives under waves.  
"Hey girls" a guy with a dark brown hair and a childish grin looked at us, he had two friends behind him and were quietly chuckling. Tori looked up at them and then looked at me, I shrug and looked over to Cat who was hiding behind my back.  
"Hi..." Tori said, The boys smiled and then took a seat in front of us. Tori quickly got up, picked up her towel and took a seat under the umbrella next to Cat and I. The boys eyed out body and I turn my head to face Tori and Cat. I looked at them and then the hotel and they got the idea.  
"We better get going" Tori said and started putting her towel into her beach bag.  
"Aww don't be like that, we just want a little fun" the brown hair guy said and grabbed my hand before I could get up. I was shocked at first but then became scared.  
"Let go of me" I said, trying to break free from his grip.  
"Don't be mean I only want a kiss" he said and gave me a kiss on the neck. I screamed and Cat and Tori grabbed my arms and dried to pull me to them.  
"BECK!" Tori yelled. The guy kept kissing me and I tried to push him off but he was too strong. I problem pissed him off because he grabbed my hand and pinned them down on the sand. I can hear his friend laughing, Cat tries to push the boy off me but a black haired guy grabbed her and tackled her to the ground. Cat screamed and kicked sand everywhere, I started to panic as the brown hair guy started playing with my boobs and started trailing kissers up to my lips.  
"ROMEO!" I yelled, Tori snapped her head at me and tried to tackle the guy kissing me to the ground. A blond hair guy grabbed Tori, picked her up by the waist into the air and then threw her on the sand. I watched terrified at hows Tori's body didn't move, it was lifeless. Please don't be unconsidered. I thought to my self, I didn't care if the guy kissing me was getting closer to my lips, I just stared at Tori, but I finally saw her move and let out a breath. I yelled as I just notice the black hair guy trying to take Cats bra off, Cat screamed and kicked again, trying to push the guy off her. Tori was yelling in pain as the blond hair guy turned her around and started untie Tori's bra. I snapped my head back as the brown hair guy, he put his hand in between my bikini top and yanked at it. I felt faint as he sussed in removing my bra and started playing and kissing my breast.  
"ROMEO, ANDREA, BECK!" I screamed. Finally the brown hair guy kissed me on the lips, trying to shut me up. His lips were dry and rough nothing like Romeos kisses, his were filled with anger and it was hard. Romeos were filled with love and happiness. He was probably the worst kisser ever. He broke the kiss and I slapped him on the face. He looked angry and was about to hit me when someone with blond hair jumped on him and he went tumbling down a little hill. I quickly grabbed my bra and put it back on, I snap my head in Tori's direction. Beck pushed the guy off Tori and punched him in the gut, Andrea tackled the black hair guy off Cat and I quickly raced to her, she hugged me tightly and I hugged her back, i could feel tears on m shoulder. I looked back to see Romeo get hit in the gut by the brown hair guy. Finally the police came and tore the boys apart, Cat and I over to Tori shaking about what just happen. We all hugged, Cat was crying and Tori was panting. But I felt worse, I wanted to faint and die but I didn't.  
"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND AGAIN!" Romeo yelled at the brown hair guy and tried to punch him again but the police held him down. Beck was also yelling at the blonde hair guy Andrea glared at the boys.  
"Let me go" Romeo said to the police man.  
"Okay but, don't go anywhere, we want to know what happen" the police said  
"Yeah yeah okay" Beck said. The police let the boys go and they came running towards us, Romeo was the first to reach and he gave me a bear hug, But I didn't hug him back, instead I fell to the ground on my knee and cried. Romeo kneeled down and I cried into his shoulder. Beck reach Tori and Tori fell into his arms, Andrea gave Cat a hug and stroke her hair as she cried. Romeo played with my hair, I looked up and saw blood running down I His mouth and nose "ROMEO ARE YOU OKAY?" I said and pulled away from the hug to inspect his nose.  
"Yeah fine, what happen?" He asked, I shivered at the question and explained to him what happen. I wish I didn't, because he wanted to go hit the guy again but I told him not to leave me and he listen. A few minutes later we all sat under the umbrella, Tori was gone with Beck because the Police was interviewing them just a few feet away from us. I rested my head onto Romeo shoulder as he played with my hair. Once the interview was finish and we all got to talk they let us leave with a warning, Im not sure what going to happen to the boys. Beck took Tori for pizza after they both got changed and had a shower, Cat and Andrea were going to join them but Romeo and I were heading back to our room. We past Romeos parents and had to tell them what happen, Mrs Alexander gave me a hug and said she'llcheck on  
Me later.

- hallway -  
Romeo's PVO

Sky felt a little better but I knew she just wanted to be near me. So acting on teenage boy hormones, I grabbed her by the waist and crushed my lips into hers. She gasped in surprise and started to return it. I started pushing her towards my room, never breaking the kiss. Her lips were smooth and tasted like vanilla. She opened my door and then closed it, pushing me on the bed and straddling my waist. I slid my hands to her thighs and gripped then making her laugh into the kiss. When my tongue tried to gain access, she let it through without hesitation. I pulled away long enough to start nibbling on her neck, leaving a mark in the process. She moaned and I grinned like a maniac 'Heh I found her weak spot…' I started to trail kisses lower she started squirming and moaning louder.

Sky's PVO

I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he slipped his tongue into my mouth and we battled for dominance. His roaming hands made me moan loudly. He kissed my shoulder blade, His soft lips planting kisses all over my face and neck. I straddled his waist and started kissing him furiously. I laughed when his hands gripped my butt.  
"Oh so you think I'm funny?" He asked humorously.  
"Yeah, you're a better kisser than that guy was"  
I giggled and continued my torment, He started to plant kisses around my stomach, always daring to go lower driving me crazy. My moans and whimpers can probably be heard from china. But I quickly went silents as I remember the boys down at the beach "Wait" I said, Romeo's stopped and lucky he did because Beck and Andrea came in.  
"Sorry we're you guys busy?" Andrea asked and then laughed along with Beck. I poked my tongue out at them.  
"Can I sleep here tonight?" I whispered to Romeo as I sat up straight on his bed. He looked like he was going to refuse but he nodded slightly and I hugged him.  
"You fall asleep and then I'll put you in you're bedroom" he said. I was about I yell no but it was better than nothing, I quickly got into his covers and fell asleep, but not without hearing Beck say " she sleeping in you're bed man"

**Yeah I didn't know what to do to end this, next chapter will be longer and better promise! Warning the next chapter my have some sexual scene But don't worry I'll make sure it all good Review!**


	9. Chapter 9 Alexander

Chapter 9: Alexander's

Another Chapter Yay! Review Please!

- Room 101 Girls Room -  
Sky's PVO

I opened one sleepy eye and then checked the time on the digital clock. The rest of the girls were still asleep, so I quietly got changed into my green bikini and grabbed my beach bag. I shut the door quietly and grabbed my phone out.

SkyBabe:  
Having a great time in BH

Mood fun B)

I texted Romeo telling him that I was waiting in front of his door, A few seconds later Romeo came out wearing his swim shorts. He carried two surf boards and handed me the blue one that had a flower on it. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"Ready to go surfing?" He ask.  
"Duh that's why I'm here" I replied and hugged him. We made our way to the beach, laughing about how I thought his parents didn't like me. I looked at the cold, blue water, no waves.  
"We'll, no waves" I said.  
"Yeah but there's the water and were over here" Romeo said and smiled at me. I grin back and removed my shorts. I put my hands in the air, Romeo raised an eyebrow.  
"Pick me up" I said, Romeo laughed and swift me off my feet. He ran for the water and once he was waist- high in the water, he leaned in, I leaned in to and our lips were about to touch...  
SPLASH!  
"ROMEO!" I yelled and crossed my arms, Romeo laughed but once I shot him a glare he stopped.  
"I'm sorry" he said and lean in, trying to kiss me for real, but I stepped back.  
"Sky, my lips need kisses" he said. I splashed water at him and then we started having a water fight.  
"Okay... Okay... Stop" I said covering my face with my hands and laughing. He stopped splashing water and I began to shiver, as the wind picked up. Romeo put his hands on my arm and began to rub them.  
"you're freezing" he said and leaned in, he kissed me and I wrap my hands around his neck and he put his hands on my waist. Our kissed felt like it lasted for hours, but all too soon he pulled away.  
Romeo smiled and then splashed water at me again.

We made our way back to our rooms after a few hours in the water.

"I'll see you soon" I said and closed the door. The girls weren't in the room but they left me a note, saying that they'll be at the spa or the swimming pool. I quickly took a shower and got changed into stud collar pleat shirt, dark blue shorts and black vans. I dried my hair and brush it, I put my mascara and berry flavour lip gloss on.  
I opened the bathroom door and walked out.  
"Oh god please" I said and covered my face with my hand. Tori and Beck were making out on Tori's bed. Beck had no shirt on and Tori was shirtless too. Beck laughed and Tori tugged her shirt on.  
"We didn't know anyone was here" Tori said quickly, I laughed.  
"Don't worry it's you're payback for walking in, when me and Romeo are making out" I said and headed for the kitchen. I picked up a fresh apple from a bow and washed it before taking a bite.  
"Yeah, umm I here the steam room is free for now, lets go there" Tori said and tugged Beck by the hand.  
"Have fun" I called. As Tori and Beck went out, Romeo came in wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. He closed the door and walked over to me.  
"Hey babe" he said and stole a kiss.  
"Hey" I replied and took another bite out of my Apple, Romeo took the apple from me and place it on the counter. I turn to grab it when I felt his arms around my waist, hugging me from behind. I turned around,  
Purring both of our forehead together,  
then I kissed him hard. He gripped my thighs, putting me up on the counter. I put my arms around his neck, pulling us closer together. Romeo broke the kiss and smiled.  
"My parents want you to join us for lunch this afternoon" Romeo said. I tilt my head, acting like I was thinking before placing a kiss on his forehead and nodding.  
"Look, I have to go to the city today, want to come?"  
"Yes! I hear the shops are amazing here" I said and winked at him, he laughed and nodded.  
"So we have one hour before lunch, what do you wanna do?" He asked and helped me off the counter, I bit into my apple and put it in the bin.  
"We'll Tori and Beck are probably making out in you're room or in the steam room, Andrea, Cat and Jade are probably by the pool" said, Romeo gave me a grin and piggy backed me towards the door.  
"Where we going" I asked.  
"Surprise"

Romeo's PVO

Sky jumped off my back and I turn to face her, she pulled me closer to her, one hand behind the back of my head and the other on my shoulder. I placed a hand on her waist and back and pulled her closer to me before giving her a long kiss, her lips were soft as usual but tasted like berry. I pulled away from the kiss and we made our way to the lobby, making out when we were in the elevated. The lobby was crowed with lots of people, so we swirled around them. We were about to existed when someone called me name. I turn to see my cousin, she had chocolate brown hair and fair skin, she smiled sawing white teeth. Once she reached us she gave me a hug.  
"So good to see you" she said.  
"Great to see you too Isabella"  
"Isabella this is my girlfriend Sky" I said, Sky smiled and then shook Bella's hand.  
"Hey I'm Bella, Romeos Cousin" she said with a smirk.  
"Hey I'm Sky" Sky said and shook her hand. I love it how Sky can be all calm around strangers and quickly make friends  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Oh, you're parents did tell you? We're having lunch together with the family" She explained, my eyes widen.  
"What! They invited everyone?" I asked again, Bella nodded.  
"Okay well see you at lunch" I said and lead Sky out, we went straight for the beach. The one place where I think Sky loves.  
"HEY BROTHER!" I hear yelling from behind me, I turn slowly. Two boys ran over to me, they had black hair and was more like my dad instead of mum. They gave me bro Hugs and then quickly shot my girl a look, I could already tell that they like her.  
"Sky these are my brother Shawn and Sean"  
"Hello" Sky said and stuck her hand to shake theirs, the boys pushed each other trying to shake her hands first. Sean was first to shake hands with her.  
"I'm single" he said, I rolled my eyes.  
"I'm single too" Mike said, pushing Sean and shaking her hand. Sky nodded slowly and then grabbed my arm.  
"I'm taken" she said, I chuckled a bit once my brothers face went from happy to nodding their heads and fake smiling.  
"So this is the girlfriend" Mike said.  
"Yeah"  
"If it doesn't work out, call me" Sean said, Sky laughed.  
"I'll see you guys at lunch" I said and ran with Sky back up to the hotel, We went up to her room and locked the door.  
"We have twenty minutes" I said as put my hands around her waist, Sky smiled and at the same time we leaned in and kissed. Sky put her hand on my head and back, I picked her up by the thighs and carried her to the kitchen bench. I place her on the bench, I tugged her shirt and she nodded, but never broke the kiss. I help Sky remove her shirt, her shirt was over around her neck, so she broke the kiss and I took it off, throwing it to the ground, we went back to kissing, she tilted her head as I trailed from her lips to her neck, nibbling in different spots. I felt her hand move around my back until it found the end of my shirt, she tugged it off and trailed her hands down to my abs. Her legs wrapped around my waist and my hands went up and down her body. She moan loudly once I nibbled on the right spot. I nibbled harder and she moan my name, it sounded to sexy to stop. I moved back and she slipped off the counter, her legs still wrapped around my waist and my hands, gripping her butt. I lead her to the bed and pushed her down, Sky sat up and removed my pants while still kissing me. I added tongue and she let it through, we battled and I won cause she started moaning. I unbutton her pants and they slid down to the floor, I pushed her on the bed again and crawled on top of her, I kissed her hard, her hands roamed around my back. I put my hands under her back and started unbutton her bra, I stopped for a moment. Sky broke the kiss,  
"Romeo I'm sleepy" she said quietly, I smiled and got off her.  
"There's no time to sleep" I said.

Sky's PVO

I was glad that Romeo and I stopped, the boys from the beach still Frighting me but I'll never tell him that. I'm sure he knows but, I quickly put my clothes back on, brushed my hair and fixed my make up. Romeo was already change when I got out of the bathroom, I grabbed my phone and held Romeos hand as we walked out of the room. I was on my best behaved and Romeo laughed when he notice I was acting all good. Don't get me wrong I'm always good but Romeo just turns me on.  
"I don't understand how you could go back to you're normal self after we had just had a massive make out" he said, I rolled my eyes an pecked his cheek.  
"Where are we eating?" I asked, Romeo shrug and we went up to a girl with golden brown hair that almost covered her whole back, she had fair skin. She was very beautiful and wore black skinny jeans and a pink half top with a black singlet underneath. Romeo tapped on the girls shoulder and she turn, smiled and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
"Angle meet my girlfriend Sky" I said, Sky smiled and shook and hugged my little sister.

Romeo's PVO

"Hi I'm Angle, Romeo's sister" Angle said kindly. I knew the girl already bonded when they started whispering and hugging  
"Where are we eating?" I asked.  
"Oh umm not here, somewhere else" Angle said and lead us outside. I hopped into the limo and rolled my eyes when I saw Sky and Angle taking a photo of them self on Sky's phone. They hopped into the limo, Sky sat in between Angle and me. I watched as she posted the photo of her and my sister on instergram.  
"Angle Why don't you go to Hollywood Arts?" Sky asked.  
"We'll, I'm not sure if I'm good enough"  
"Did you try out?"  
"No"  
"We'll you should" Sky said and smiled at her knew friend. Make that best friend, I watched quietly as the girls added each other on Skype, tweeter, instergram and Facebook. Sky looked over at me and smiled.  
"Take a picture with me?" She whispered.  
I nodded and she kissed me on the cheek and I took the photo of it, making a happy face. Sky posted it on instergram and set it up as her Slap photo. I grabbed my phone out and kissed her on the cheek, Sky took the photo, she was blushing. I posted it on instergramg and set it up as my profile picture on Slap.

RomeoNSky

Having the best time in LA! There's pic of me and the gang on instergram. Sky going to meet my whole family! Wish her luck.

Mood: Fun :)

Sky's PVO

I smiled when I read Romeo's status on The Slap. I took a picture of Angle and me and posted it on The Slap, commenting "Romeos Adorable Sister! And My New BFF!"

SkyNRomeo

Angle is my new BFF! Meeting Romeos whole family... Wish me luck!

Mood: Nervous :{

Romeo grabbed my hand as the limo came to a stop, Mark held the limo door open and we all hopped out. I looked up and smiled The Hard Rock Cafe a perfect place to have lunch. I grabbed Romeo's hand and we walked in, Angle walking in front of us.  
"Excuse me, is the Alexander family here?" Angle asked the waiter. The waiter nodded and we followed him to a huge table, I was shocked to see a huge table filled with people. Romeo squeezed my hand and led me to his parents first.  
"Mum I thought this was going to be a small family lunch" Romeo said to his parents.  
"No sense, go introduce Sky to everyone" Mrs Alexander said and smiled at me. Romeo led me around the table.  
"Sky you already met my brothers Sean and Mike and you know my sister Angle. This is my little sister her names Anastasia I smiled at his brothers and they both tried to shake my hands. I gave Angle a quick hug and then kneeled down to be Ana level, I gave her a bright smile.  
"Why hello, I'm Sky" I said and shook the five year old girls hand. Her golden silky hair was up till her waist, she wore a bright yellow dress with a black bow as a belt. Her smile melt my heart, it was so adorable.  
"Hello I'm Anastasia. But please call me Anna" the girl spoke like she wasn't scared of meeting new people.  
"You are so adorable Anna" I said, laughter escape the girls mouth. I smiled one last time before getting up.  
"Sky these are my cousins Jacob, Elizabeth and you already meet Bella" he said, Jacob had a much darker hair than his sisters, he was pale skinny boy. Elizabeth looked like Bella, chocolate brown hair and fair skin. I smiled at all of them and shook their hands.  
"These are my other cousin Emily and Maddie" Emily was dark brown hair and Maddie hair was jet black. They both had tropical tan and smiled showing white teeth. I shook their hands and they whispered  
"You are very beautiful" I smiled at both of them and said thank you.  
"And these are Bella, Jacob and Elizabeth parents. This is my uncle Tim and my ant Heather" Tim had blackish, greyish hair and Heather had Dark brown, I shook Tim's hand Heather hugged me.  
"This is my other uncle Tom and my ant Kate"  
"It's very nice to meet you" I said and shook their hands. Kate gave me a small gift and I thanked her before following Romeo, I wasn't going to open it until I sat down.  
"Sky this is grandma Joanna or Anna and Ryan my grandpa" Romeo said, I smiled at his grandparents and shook both their hands and kissed them on the cheek. Romeo walked me to a seat next to little Anna, he pulled my chair open and pushed it when I was about seat. I thanked Romeo and then smiled at Anna. I placed  
The gift on the table and then opened it, I gasped quirky to my self and picked up a necklace that was real gold and had a golden love heart. I smiled and looked at everyone, who were looking at me and smiling, Romeo took it from me and helped put it on.  
"Thanks" I whispered. Mr Alexander taped a spoon onto a glass and we all turn to face him.  
"Thank you all for coming and Sky we are glad you are part of our family" he said. Everyone clapped and once the clapped faded Mr Alexander continue.  
"Enjoy you're meals" he said ad sat back down. Everyone started talking and digging into their food.

Jades PVO

I quickly texted Heather telling her to meet, near the pool. I sat down on a chair and stared at the pool for two minutes before Heather showed up with Jo and Alison.  
I meet them here on the first day I came here, Heather was a super rich, daddy's girl, brat. She had gorgeous blond hair, fair skin and was wearing a pink leather jacket, a white tank top, black skinny jeans, black high heels and her lips were shining from the lip gloss she was wearing. Her best friend Jo, a slightly brat but a bit nicer, also had blond hair, but it was shoulder length, she has fair skin but wasn't as pretty as Heather. She wore a green sequin shirt, black skinny jeans and black high heels. Alison was Heathers second best friend. Alison is the quiet, talented, shy one out of the group but will snap at you if you insult her skills, her or her best friends. Alison had jet black straight hair that reached half way to her back, she had tropical skin and wore a light blue sleeveless shirt, black skinny jeans and black high heels.  
"You're finally here" I said ad get up. I bumped into Heather and we fought about who should say sorry first. But sadly I pushed her into the pool and we somehow became friends. Heather glared at me.  
"You know what to do?" Heather asked.  
"Of course"  
"Then lets began. Plan destroy a couple has started" Jo said and we smirked at each other. Payback time...  
"You owe us" Alison said.

Hey guys, hope the chapter was long. Who's Jade an her friends getting revenge on? And what does Jade owe them? Sky and Romeo going to the city is in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10 TOD

Chapter 10: TOD?

Hey guy got another chapter up yay. Review please and I love you guys.

Romeo's PVO

I followed Sky out of Jay Jays shop, holding more then five of Sky's shopping bag. I followed Sky as we went out to the car park, I watched how Sky moved when she walk. Moving her hips side to side, her beautiful blonde hair nearly covered her whole back, of course I was looking at her ass. I am a boy and she is my girlfriend.  
"Romeo..." Sky said snapping me out of my daydream. I shook my head and looked at Sky who was now in the limo. Mark grabbed the bags from me and I hopped into the black limo.  
"Had fun looking at my ass?" She asked as I turned to face her. How did she know? Before I could say anything Sky said.  
"I'm not blind" I gave her my boyish grin that she loved and hate.  
"Don't do that grin"  
"Why?"  
"Because it makes me want to kiss you" she said, I leaned in closer so I foreheads were touching.  
"Is that bad or good?"  
She grin and then kissed my lips, I put a hand on her ear and I could feel her hair so soft. It never gets old, her lips still soft and tasty. She pulled away way to fast for my liking.  
"Sky, you made me carry more than five shopping bags. You at least owe me a kiss, cuddle or something a little more than just one little kiss" I complained like a five year old child. I quickly wish I could bring those words back, I know Sky and I aren't ready to take it to the next level. Sky faced looked shocked.  
"So I'm a sex toy huh?" She said. What?  
"No Sky, I would never treat you like that"  
"You now the boys from the beach still scare me!" She yelled and then bursted into tears. I grabbed her in a bear hug and held her tightly as she cried into my shoulder.  
"I'm... So... Sorry... It's just...I don't want to. she said in between cry's. I patted her back, I'm being such a jerk. Of course she was still terrified, even if sometimes she hides it really well. A few minutes past and we stayed in that position before she stop crying and sat up straight.  
"Sorry... Are you okay?" I asked her.  
"Fine" she mumble returning her cool. The limo stopped, Mark held the door as usually and we hoped out and grabbed the bags.  
We made our way to Sky's room, no one was there so we just put the bags on her bed and then turn the tv on to watch. Sky snuggled up to me as we watched Celebrate Splash, Our new favourite show. I looked down to see Sky staring at me, I smiled and she return the smile before we both leaned in and kiss. We make up so fast. Sky pulled away and then sit up straight.  
"Sorry for snapping at you" she said, Playing with her fingers, avoiding eye contact. I smiled and put my hands on hers and kissed them.  
"It's okay, it was my fault" I said. Sky pecked me on the cheek and then stood up.  
"Sorry baby but I promise the girls we could hang out without boys" she said and kissed me again. I nodded and she grabbed her white messenger bag, phone and keys before rushing out the door. I got up and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind me.

Sky's PVO

I walked out of the spa with Tori and Cat following me. Jade introduce us to three girls named Heather, Jo and Alison. They seemed nice but only talked to Jade, I swear I heard my name when they talk and I feel like their staring at me.  
"Can we get ice cream?" Cat asked.  
"Sure Cat but I'm not buying" I quickly said, Cat and I turned to face Tori.  
"Aww why me?" She said.  
"Cuz you brought you're purse?" Cat said, I linked arms with my small little red.  
"Yeah Tori, now buy me ice cream"

I put the last spoon of my ice cream in my mouth an then held my head.  
"Brain freeze" I said, shutting my eyes tightly and shaking my head. I could hear Cat and tori laughing, I shook my head one last time before opening my eyes. But something was odd all I could see was skin colour.  
"Guess who?" Someone said in a high pitch voice.  
"Santa?" I said, joking. The person took their hands from my eyes and I turn to see Romeo.  
"Hey babe" I said and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. The boys sat down, Romeo in between Cat and I, Beck next to Tori and Andrea and Andrea next to me and Beck.  
Beck stole a kiss from Tori, who playfully punched his arm. Andrea however was already eating Tori leftover ice cream. Tori raised and eye brow and we all stared at Andrea.  
"Dude? Why steal Tor's ice cream?" Beck asked.  
"Anyway we have something to tell you girls" Andrea said. I raised an eyebrow this time.  
"So why eat the ice cream?" Romeo asked "I was hungry" was all he said before taking another spoon full of ice cream.  
"So what did you guy want to tell us?" I asked.  
"We'll, I asked my parents and they accepted that we could camp on the beach" Romeo said.  
"Yay!" Tori said, excited.  
"Yay I love the beach, one time my brother got eating by a Shark" Cat said and then covered her mouth.  
"Wha-  
"I SAID NOTHING!" Cat yelled cutting me off, before giggling and returning to her normal self. Romeo squeezed my shoulders.  
"So be at the beach by six thirty tonight" Beck said.

Hotel room

I quickly put my phone in the small bag before picking it up and swinging it onto my shoulder. Tori picked up her bag and Cat picked up hers before walking out of the hotel room. Jade left before us and said she was bringing the girls from the spa. We walked on the beach in a bathers and shorts, There was five tents and the boys, jade and her friends were there, making a fire.

Tori's PVO

I grew a bit mad when I saw Heather a girl Jade brought sitting really close to my boyfriend, laughing. She wore pink bathers and white shorts. Beck was just smiling and looking at the fire, Jade was sitting next to Romeo which was probably making Sky a bit mad. Jo and Alison was talking to each other and Andrea was fixing one of the tents.

Sky's PVO

I was getting a bit made when Jade was sitting next to Romeo, so close and comfortable. He probably couldn't keep his eyes of her, she wore a black bathers and black shorts. I placed my bag where Tori and Cat put there's. Romeo stood up and dang was he hot. He had black swimming shorts and wore no shirts witch showed his hot tanned abs. I could see Heather and her friends staring at him and Jade was giving me a death stare, if looks could kill I would be dead. Romeo put his hands around my waist and I put my hands on his abs.  
"You really like my abs don't you?" He joked. I laughed and then nodded.  
"I want to marry them" I said, Romeo kissed me on the lips it was full of life and inspiration.

Romeo's PVO

Dang she's hot. She wore her bright purple bathers and white shorts. Her hair was tied up in a bun and she wore black sun glasses which made her more attractive. I broke the kiss and held her hand as we made out way to set on the sand. Sky snuggled up next to me putting her hands on my shoulder and staring in my eyes. I smile before looking at Tori, she's been giving Heather a Death stare and Jade wouldn't take her eyes off me.  
"Let's go swimming guys" I yelled.

9:00 sitting around the fire

I swallowed my last marshmallow and then rested my chin on Sky's shoulder. Sky was sitting on my lap, wearing her sun glasses and laughing at something the Tori just said. Tori was also sitting on Beck's lap, Cat was sitting next to Andrea, laughing.  
"Let's play TOD" Jade said, I raised an eyebrow.  
"TOD?" Tori asked.  
"Oh my god Vega. TOD. Truth or Dare" Jade said. Everyone mumbled a yes but I could tell this was going to be bad.  
"Okay well start with Romeo and then to Sky and yeah continue" Heather mumble and gave me a sweet smile.  
"Okay, umm Beck TOD?"  
"Truth" Beck said, playing it safe.  
"Umm... What's you're greatest memory?"  
"Going out with Tori" he said quickly and then kissed Tori on the cheek.  
"Okay Cat TOD?" Sky asked.  
"Umm T?" She said.  
"Who do you like?" Sky asked with a happy grin. Everyone oh because Cat never tells anyone who she likes.  
"I umm.. Like... Danny" she said quickly. Danny? That guy that Tori used to date then sprayed cheese on them and kissed him?  
"Okay, Beck you're turn"  
"Heather TOD?"  
"D" Heather said, trying to sound brave.  
"Jump into the water" Beck told her. Heather shrug, got up and ran into the ocean.  
"Jade TOD?"  
"D"  
"Kiss the sand" Tori said, after a few seconds of thinking. Jade rolled her eyes and kissed the sand.  
"Alison TOD?" Jade asked.  
"T"  
"Who do you like?"  
"Beck" she said. Tori shot her a death glare and Beck had a nervous look, he held Tori harder just in case she attacks Alison. Heather sat down after she dried her body and put on a grey sweater.  
"Okay, Jade TOD?" Heather asked.  
"D"  
"I dare you..." Heather began but whispered the rest in her ear. Jade got an evil smile.  
"Okay Romeo TOD?"  
"T" I said no wanting to think of what will happen if I picked dare.  
"I want you to tell Everyone you're secret" my eyes widen, my heart beat fast. I was boiling up.  
"Umm... What are you talking about?"  
"Let me change it so  
Its more clear to you since everyone knows you're secret excepted Sky. Tell Sky you're secrets" Jade said.  
"I-  
"TELL THEM!"

Sky's PVO

I looked up a him he looked frighten.  
"What?" I said quietly.  
"Tell her" Jade said, I looked around and Tori, Beck, Cat and Andrea were looking down with sad faces.  
"Tell-  
"FINE" Romeo yelled.  
"Sky the day that we were hanging out on I lied to you and when I came to you're place for dinner I lied again" he started. I raised an eyebrow.  
"What?" I whispered. He didn't look at me, trying to avoid my eyes.  
"Sky, the first kiss I ever had wasn't with Maddy it was with Jade" he started, I remain silent, My hand turned into a fist, I was burning up with anger and felt like crying. But I didn't, I took deep breathes in and out remember my yoga class I took when I got accepted to Hollywood Arts. I looked around and everyone was avoiding eye contact with me.  
"The day I told my first girlfriend was Maddy was lie. It was Jade" he said even more quietly. My skin was probably pale white.  
"The day I told you that I was still a virgin was a lie..." He trailed off. Now my eyes filled with tears. I moved off his lap and move closer to Cat who wrapped her arms around me and hugged me.  
"Tell her" Jade said anger I'm her tone.  
"Sky... Jade... Jade is the one...I lost my virginity to her..." He trailed off. Tears streamed from my face but I didn't wine I just got up and went into my tent. Not wanting to know when or why.  
"Sky" Cat and Tori said quietly and getting up to follow me. I looked at them and then at Romeo. His head was down.  
I went inside the tent and notice a bottle of beers near the sleeping bags, Cat and Tori sat down on the sleeping bags. Without thinking twice I reached over and grabbed a beer.  
"Sky don't" Cat and Tori said together.  
"I need something to kill the pain" I said as I started to drink the bottle.

Romeo's PVO

I just sat there, afraid that Sky might breakup with me if I go into the tent. Andrea and Beck were looking at the tent Sky, Tori and Cat went in. Jades friends went into there tent and Jade was just smiling at me. And then all of a sudden you hear a scream coming from the tent. I jumped up with Beck ad Andrea following me. We rush to the tent and open it to find a piece of glass cut deep into Cats arm. Tori was still screaming and Sky was drinking a bottle of beer with a broken beer lass next to her piled up with four empty beer glass.  
"What happen!" I yelled.  
"She need something to heal the pain so she started drinking beer and after about three Cat tried to make her stop but Sky broke the glass and jabbed Cat with it" Tori said between sobs. Beck grabbed her and they went out of the tent. Andrea took Cat and I watch them help Cat. I looked back at Sky who was still drinking.  
"Sky give me that" I said grabbing the beer bottle and throwing it out of the tent. Sky looked at me shocked and then she jumped on me.  
"SKY STOP" I shouted and rolled her over before pinning her down. She looked at me and then crashed her lips onto mine. I slowly loosening my grips on her wrist and her hands moved and wrapped around my neck. Her legs copied but wrapped around my waist. I put my hand under her back and brought her closer to me you could feel her breast on my chest. I trailed kisses from her lips to her neck and then began bitting it softly. She moaned which made me crazy so I put my hands on her back feeling her soft smooth skin.  
"Romeo... OH ROMEO!" She moaned as I bit hard on a good spot, her hands started travelling my back. I trailed back to her mouth and soon she opened her mouth to let me have access to her tongue. It smelled like alcohol and that's when it hits me. Sky's drunks and I'm like a fucking jerk making out with her when she probably wouldn't want to if she wasn't drunk and since what happened just moments ago.  
"What's wrong?" Sky asked, in a wired flirting voice.  
"Sky, you're drunk this is wrong" I said getting up and walking out of the tent.  
"No it's not, I know you want me" I quickly picked up what was left of the beers and went out. She had a point, I so wanted to feel Sky warm smooth skin and her tasty smooth lips. I looked at the fire seeing it was still not burned out and notice the gang eyes wide and pale skin.  
"What?" I snapped.  
"Did...did...did you guys...do it?" Cat asked, I notice her cut was now covered with a white cloth.  
"No..."

Sky's PVO -Morning-

I walked up to find no smooth warm body next to me and that I was still in my bathers, my hairs no longer in its messy bun and my neck killing as he'll. I grabbed my beach bag and feelers around for my phone. Once I found it I check the time. 7:30. I slowly got out of the sleeping bag and stretched before walking out. My head killed and I felt faint but I manage to reach the tent door and hopped out. I look at sea, so cold and dark blue, no sun only a pale blue sky. I looked at the fire which was burned out and black ashes were left but what really caught my attention was Romeo, in a grey blanket wrapped around him, lying on his back and his head on a sand.  
"Romeo" I whispered and walked over to him, stumbling a bit before falling right next to him. I shook him gently and he quickly woke and grabbed me in a hug.  
"Sky is that you?" He said quietly, I pushed him off me.  
"Why don't you ask you're virginity buddy Jade" I snapped still remembering what happened last night. Well only that bit I remembered.  
"Sky I'm so sorry for lying... We were drunk and yeah in the morning I found her in my bed naked and so was I. Luckily she didn't have a baby and once she woke up I broke up with her because I remembered she got me drunk and that barely drank" he said quickly with saddens in his eyes.  
"Romeo, I believe you. Just never lie to me again" I begged as a few tear rolled down my face.  
"I promise" he said before cupping my cheek with his right hand and leaning in. Our lips touch and I felt that exciting spark again.

Hope you enjoy this chapter. thanks and review.


	11. Chapter 11 hang-over

Chapter 18: Hang-over

This is one week after the T of D happened on the beach. Enjoy

Sky's PVO

I grabbed the popcorn from the microwave and placed it into a bowl. I walked over to the gang and hand it out to Tori and Beck. We deiced to have a movie night in the boys hotel room. Tori and Beck shared a popcorn, Cat and Andrea shared a popcorn and Romeo and I shared a popcorn. Jade apparently hated popcorn so she had chips instead. Beck put on mirror mirror and walked back over to Tori. He placed a hand on her shoulder and Romeo did the same to me. I quietly munched on my popcorn while watching the DVD. We laughed on the funny bits such as the prince and his servant hanging upside down on the rope naked, well not complete naked and when Snow White cut the ropes and they fell on their heads. I had to admit I thought mirror mirror would be boring but it wasn't. I placed my hand in the popcorn and felt Romeo's hand in there too. I turn my head and smiled at him and he did the same too before leaning in and giving me a quick kiss on the mouth, we turn our attention back on the movie. I laughed when one of the dwarf said "I need you" to Snow White, then the other dwarf hit him on the head and he rolled his eyes and said "we need you"  
"You seem to like those dwarf more than me" Romeo said, acting hurt. I rolled my eyes.  
"Yeah I'll ditch you any day to be with them" I said and then laughed.  
"Yeah but their not as cute as me"  
"Yeah there not cute their hot" I said and winked at him.  
"Stop with the flirting Will" Jade shouted. I slowly turn my head to watch Tori and Beck, I don't no why. Tori was as close as close she could be with Beck, Beck smiling and kissing the top of her head.

Romeo's PVO

I threw a cheese ball into Sky's mouth.  
"Yes" I said and threw another in her mouth.  
"Haha" Cat said, laughing. Tori and Andrea were picking a movie since it was there turn. Sky smiled and then opened her mouth for me to continue. I threw another and missed, it hit her forehead and she started to laugh. I could see Jade rolling her eyes. I knew she just jealous because she just wishes I would be doing this with her.  
"Hey do you guys want to watch Big mamma's house?" Andrea called removing the red Lollypop from his mouth as he talked.  
"Yes" We all yelled, except for Jade.  
Tori and Andrea went back to their spots. I pressed play and the movie began. I would always smile when Sky laugh at the movie.

The movie finally ended and I turn the tv off.  
"Lets play Never Have I Ever" Tori said.  
"No that game is boring" Jade said.  
"Fine then instead of sticking you're fingers out you take an item of you clothes off. Deal?" I said, everyone nodded and we all made walked behind the couch so  
will have enough room to sit on the floor.  
"Okay, who's first?" Sky asked.  
"Not me" Andrea said.  
"Not me" Cat said.  
"I'll do it" Jade said.  
"Okay never have I ever cheated in my boyfriend or girlfriend" Jade said, I looked around no one moved.  
"Okay, Tori's turn" Andrea said.  
"Never have I ever dated a guy" Tori said. Sky groaned and took of her right shoe. Cat took off her left shoe and Jade took off her boot.  
"Never have I ever kiss a girl" Beck said.  
I removed my shoe and Andre removed his shoe.  
"Never have I ever love my best friend" Sky said, I took my other shoe off. Beck took his shoe off and Andrea took his last shoe off. Jade took of her last boot, Cat took off her vans and Sky took off her last shoe.  
"Never have I ever walked" I said, every one groaned, Andrea took his jacket off, Beck too off his other shoe off, Jade took off we black jacket, Cat took off her other shoe and Sky took off her blue jacket.  
"Never have I ever... Eat pasta" Cat said and clapped her hands. Andrea took off his sock, Beck his sock off, Jade took her sock off, Sky took her sock off and I took my sock off.  
"Never have I ever played this game" Jade said, Everyone took their other sock off.

A few minutes later I tried not to look at the girls. They were almost complete naked, they had there bras and panties. Jade still had her skinny jeans on and Beck and Andrea were topless and so was I. I smiled at Sky and inched closer to her, Sky smiled.  
"Let stop, before we're complete naked" Tori said, we all nodded and put our clothes backed on.

Sky's PVO

We all sat back down in the circle and Hade grabbed her pear phone out and went on the Truth or Dare app.  
"Okay Tori truth or dare?" Jade asked.  
"T"  
"It say, tell everyone when you last had sex, who was it with and where" Jade said, We all laughed except for Beck and Tori.  
"Umm... Yesterday, In the hotel room with Beck" Tori said quietly and blushed.  
"Oh my god, you did it?" I yelled/asked. Tori nodded and blushed harder.  
"Okay Sky t or d?" Jade asked.  
"T"  
"Would you cheat on you're boyfriend with a hotter guy?" Jade read out.  
"No way" I yelled.


	12. Chapter 12 another hotel

Chapter 12 Another Hotel?

IVE SEEMED TO HAVE LOST MY NEXT CHAPTER SO THIS IS THE OTHER CHAPTER

Okay so this is a moth after the T or D happened on the beach. Romeo takes Sky on the date.

Sky's PVO

I groaned at the long day I just had. I just came back from lunch with Romeo's parents. I didn't mind the lunch, they wanted to get to know me more and I understand that but it's been five times dice I had lunch with his parents and I probably told them about my whole life.  
"What's up?" Tori asked, no taking her eyes off the tv.  
"Just came back from lunch with his parents. Romeo's brothers were flirting with me again" I explained to Tori, she turn the tv off and gave me a squeeze.  
"Tori, I miss the romance Romeo and I have. It's like we just hang out but hanging out like friends not a couple" I told Tori.  
"What like you haven't gone on a date?"  
"Yeah"  
"I'll fix that for you"  
"What? no" I said but it was already to late, Tori was outside the room. I quickly laid on my bed and drifted off to sleep.

"Sky?" Someone said and shook me gently. I opened my eyes and saw Romeo lying next to me on my bed.  
"Oh hey" I said and stretched my arms. He chuckle which made me smile.  
"I've been waiting here for like an hour" he said.  
"Oh sorry, what's up?" I said and sat up, my hair on one side. He smiled.  
"Love it when you do that" he said and kissed my checks.  
"Tori said, you're upset so I want to take you on a date" Romeo said.  
"No you have to ask me properly" I said with a smile, Romeo rolled his eyes.  
"Sky would you go on a date with me tonight"  
"Yes" I said and crushed my lips onto his, we pulled back to catch a breath, Romeo smiled.  
"Pack a few clothes in your bag"  
"Why?"  
"Just do it" he said, I rolled my eyes, packed a few clothes in my bag and then took a shower. I got changed into galaxies shorts and put on a black see through half top. I put on black hug tops, dried my hair and tied it up into a high ponytail. My two side fringe rested near my baby blue eyes and I put on a light coat of mascara and villain lipgloss. I check myself in the mirror  
Ready I thought. I walked out the door and Romeo came over and put his arms on my waist.  
"Why you so hot?"  
"Why you so hot?"  
Romeo chuckled.  
"Lets go" he said, I nodded and followed him. I grabbed my bag and phone and Romeo grabbed his and we walked out of the room.

"You can drive?" I asked as I hopped into a black four well drive.  
"Yeah" he said as he started the car. As Romeo drives he grabbed my hand and put the other hand on the well. I smiled and then went on The Slap.

SkyNRomeo:  
Going on a date with Romeo. :D Love you Romeo!

Mood InLove ?

I turn my phone off and looked out the window and listen to the 92.9 station.

I hopped out of the car and grabbed my bags, it was already eight o'clock and we just arrived at a hotel. Romeo grabbed my hand and we walked into the hotel.  
"Can I help you two?" A lady asked. I was too busy admiring the hotel that by the time I looked at Romeo he already had the keys to our room. We got into the elevator and I pecked Romeo on the nose.  
"Thank you" I told him. He smiled and we got out of the elevator and went straight for our room. Romeo opened the room with the keys and I gasped. The room looked like Romeos hotel room but this one was much bigger, had a great view and a mini pool. I smiled at Romeo and opened a door that had one queen size bed, I chucked my bag on the bed and Romeo did the same. I stared at the pools for a few minutes before I notice Romeo was topless.  
"Want to go in?" He asked, I smiled and took off my shirt and pants. Romeo removed his pants and boxers, I blushed crazy.  
"What you doing?" I asked.  
"I forgot my bathers" he said and blushed. Of course I believed home because he wouldn't do something like this. I took my bra and panties off.  
"Lets go in then" I said, Romeo smiled and then we walked to the hot tub and got in. Romeo swam to me and started nibbling my neck.  
"You're so beautiful" he mumble, I smiled and then began to moan when he nibbled on the right place. I put my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my waist. My hands roamed around his body and I crashed my lips onto his. We kissed for a long time until I pulled back to catch my breath. Romeo grabbed my thighs and pushed me to against the hot tub. I moaned and soon we were out of the hot tub and in the kitchen. Romeo put me  
On the kitchen bench, he kissed my neck, my hands roamed around his back, he picked me up by the thighs and he tried to make his was to the bed room never breaking the kiss. He was about to walk through the door when he accidentally hit my back against the wall. He broke the kiss.  
"Sorry" I smiled and began to kiss him again, he laid me down on his bed and then crawled on top of me.  
"I love you" he whispered to me.  
"Love you too"

Review please


	13. Chapter 13 cash and crash

Chapter 13: Cash and Crash

Another chapter yay! Review

Sky's PVO

I opened my sleepy eyes and found something around my waist, I turn my head and smiled when I saw Romeo beside me asleep. But then suddenly my eyes widen.  
O  
M  
G  
Did we do it last night? I slowly picked up his arm and then got out of bed. God wears my clothes? I rushed to my bag, grabbed it and headed for the bathroom. I got changed into black skinny jeans, brown knee high boots, a plain white shirt a brown coat and a white scarf. What could I say I was freezing and it was raining outside. I brush my hair, I tied my hair into a high ponytail then I fixes my make up before grabbing the Hotel home from the kitchen and grabbing room severs.  
"Hello um can I get the two blueberry pancakes and two glasses of apple juice thank you" I said to the person.  
"Okay and what room are you in?"  
"Room 165" I said.  
"Thank you, breakfast well be ready in five" the person said and hanged up.  
"SKY!" Romeo yelled, I quickly rushed to the bedroom.  
"What's wrong?" I yelled in shocked. Romeo let out a breath and then rested his head back onto the pillow.  
"Thank god, I thought you left me" he said, I walked over to his side of the bed and then pecked his nose.  
"Romeo... Did we do it... Last night?" I asked. Romeo's eyes widen then he lifted the covers then dropped it and stared at the floor.  
"Sky, I'm so sorry" he began. I smiled ten crashed my lips onto his.  
"Romeo, Romeo calm down, last night was amazing" I said after I broke the kiss. He smiled at me then grabbed me in a hug and began to tickle my stomach. I laughed loudly and then began to kick my legs.  
Knock  
Knock  
Romeo stopped tickling me.  
"I'll get it, you get changed" I said and walked to the door.  
"Hello?" I said when I open the door. A lady handed me to plates.  
"Here's you're breakfast" the lady simply said before walking off, I raised an eyebrow and then shut the door. I put the plates on the kitchen bench and began to eat my pancake. Romeo came out of the bedroom wearing a red shirt and blue jeans, he kissed my cheek and then ate his breakfast.  
"I want to take you somewhere after" Romeo said, I simply nodded and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

Romeo helped me out of his car, my eyes still close because Romeo wanted it to be a surprise.  
"No peeking"  
"Romeo I'm gonna kill you of you say that one more time" I said, Romeo laughed but stilled covered my eyes.  
"Okay ready?" He asked, I nodded and Romeo removed his hands from my eyes and I opened my eyes to see me facing the RSPCA  
"What we doing here?" I asked, Romeo smiled and then pecked my lips.  
"Angle said that she thinks our relationship is falling so she said that maybe a pet could help us and I agreed" Romeo said.  
"a pet is gonna hold our relationship? what you don't trust ourself?" I asked, annoyed.  
"No its just that tomorrows our one month anniversary so I wanted to get you something" he said, I smiled and then grabbed him in a hug.  
"Yay!" I said, Romeo hugged me backs and then we walked in.

Romeo PVO

"Sky just pick one" I groaned, it felt like hours and Sky was falling in love with every kitten she see. Yes we deiced to get a kitten, Sky said as much as she loves dogs she wanted to get a kitten instead.  
"Aww baby, look at this one" Sky said, I tugged my hand. I walked over to her and then stared into the cage, it was a rag doll kitten. I had to admit it was adorable with it baby blue eyes, light brown ears, tails and paws and it white coat. I smiled.  
"Want this one?" I asked.  
"Yes, his more adorably then the others" Sky covered her mouth with her had, I raised an eyebrow.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Don't tell the others" she whispered, I winked at her and she walked over to get the vet. Sky came back with a lady, she smiled at both of us.  
"So you want this one?" She asked, we nodded.  
"okay, we'll this is Cash a five week old rag doll kitten" She said and then opened the cage and careful picked up our new baby. Yeah I just called a kitten our baby.  
"Our you two married?" She asked, I chucked and Sky smiled.  
"Does it really look like we're married?" She said in a sweet voice. The lady blushed.  
"Yeah it does, so you his aren't married?"  
"No were boyfriend, girlfriend" I explained, the lady smiled.  
"Oh lovely, because you two are so cute" she said. I smiled and squeezed Sky in a hug.  
"Okay, come sign some papers and pay me before you leave" I nodded and I followed the lady to the desks a and signed the papers.  
"Twos hounded dollars please"  
I nodded and handed her two one hundred dollar notes. She smiled and wave goodbye. I walked outside, Sky said she'll be in the car. I hopped into the car and smiled as our baby kitten rubbed noses with Sky. I quickly took a picture of it on my phone and went to the slap.

RomeoNSky

Love our new baby? Sky and I just adopted this little fella.

Mood: Babies :)

"Our new baby" I said and kissed Sky and then starting the car, I drove with one hand on the well and the other on Sky hands. Whenever there was a red light, I would stop watching the road and look at my baby's. by baby's I mean Sky and Cash.  
"Love you" I said to Sky. Sky smiled and then her smile vanish.  
"ROMEO LOOK OUT!" She yelled, I turn my head to see a car smash into a different car and then smash into our car. I put my hands in front of Sky and Cash as the car tumbled down a mini hill. I opened my eyes and all I could hear was Sky scream. I turn to see what's wrong, my eyes started swelling up with tears.  
"Sky are you okay?" I asked, my voice came out as a whisper.  
"Oh my god you're okay, thank goodness" she said, I smiled and then looked around. I only just notice the car was upside down and I was hanging up by my self belt. I I clipped it and fell down, Sky did the same and then we crawled out the car by the broken windows. Sky wobbles a little as we made our way to hug each other. I wobbled too but it was probably from the shock because I didn't feel pain in my leg. "Romeo, where's Cash?" Sky asked breaking out of our hug. My eyes widen and I went over to the passenger seat. I crawled on the ground trying to found Cash. I looked back at Sky, tears streaming down her face, she fell to the ground and screamed. I walked over to her and fell to the ground too. Tears fell from my eyes and then I hugged Sky.  
Meow huh? I looked around.  
"Sky sh" I said and looked around, Sky went silent and then we both looked around.  
Meow. The meowing was so close and don't sound like it was in pain, Sky screamed and I looked at her.  
"What?" I asked.  
"I felt something touch me" she simply said, I looked around and a smile broker on my face.  
"Sky look" I said, Sky turned her head around and smiled when she saw little Cash, safe and sound, playing with the grass.  
"Oh my god Cash, you scared me" Sky said and scooped the little fella up. I looked at Sky and notice her face was cover with black stuff, her clothes dirty but not ruined and her hair had grass and twigs. Blood poor from her forehead but didn't look that bad.  
"HEY ARE YOU GUYS OKAY?" Someone yelled from on top of the hills. I looked up, using my hand to block the sun from eyes.  
"I THINK SO!" I yelled back and then looked at Sky.  
"You're okay right?" I asked, Sky moved her legs, fingers, arm, head and waist and then nodded at me.  
"Yeah fine" she stated. I moved my leg, waist, arm and neck. Everything seemed fin but my right foot hurt and my wrist was probably broken.  
"I THINK I BROKE MY WRIST" I yelled, the man nodded.  
"OKAY HELP IS COMING" he yelled back. I nodded and then looked at my car.  
"We'll there goes my car" I said, I looked closely and saw gas leaking.  
"SKY RUN" I yelled, I grabbed Sky's arm and helped her up and then we ran trying to get up the hill. Sky held Cash in one hand and held my hand in the other, suddenly you could here a boom and it took us off our feet and we feel a few feet away. I coughed and waved my hand in front of me, trying to get the smoke away from my face. I looked over at Sky.  
"SKY!" I yelled, I picked myself up and wobbled over to Sky, she laid on the grass, still with a piece of glass sticking out of her back. I notice blood was coming from her head.  
"SKY! I yelled. She coughed and I could hear a meow, Cash laid next to me as I cried and held Sky, not turning her around.  
"HELP!" I yelled, you could hear sirens in the distance. Slowly everything went dark and I felt myself hit the ground.

Oh my God I hope Romeo and Sky will be okay. Find out what happens in the next chapter.

A weird Chapter I guess. They got a kitten Cash. Came up with the  
Idea when I fell in love with Reece Mastin Kitten, Cash. Review pls Thnx


	14. Chapter 14 DATE

Chapter 14: Date

Hey guys, this chapter will probably be short/ long so midden. Hope you enjoy thanks.

Ps: Starting off with the hospital bit.

Romeos PVO

I walked perfectly fine, apparently it wasn't a twist ankle, almost was but. I had a cast on my wrist too. I walked into Sky's room and everyone smiled happy to see me, especially Sky. They hugged me all and then I kissed Sky on the nose.  
"You're okay" Sky said as a bright smile came on her face.  
"Yep and so are you" I replied.  
"Cough" Jade said. I rolled my eyes.  
"Look we love to stay but can't" Tori said, I simply nodded.  
"Okay, thanks guys for coming and bye" I said and gave everyone hugs. They also hugged Sky who sat on the bed. Cat held Cash tightly, I smiled sadly.  
"Cat you'll see Cash soon" I promised. Cat smiled and then kissed Cash before handing him to me and walking off.  
"So how are you?" I asked and took a seat on her bed.  
"My back hurts but ill probably be leaving tomorrow"  
"Oh right" I said.

Next day  
Sky's PVO

I woke up and smiled when I saw Romeo sleeping next to me, he didn't want to sleep on the chair so he asked the nurses and they agree. I also smiled when I notice Cash sleeping on between us. A doctor came into the room and told me to wake up Romeo and kick him out. I nodded, shook Romeo who quickly woken and told him to leave with Cash, he did so, holding Cash with his free hand. Since he's other hand was in a cast.  
"Sky, you can leave now" the doctor simply said.  
"Just be careful" he said before walking out. I nodded and notice a bag on the chair. I opened it and saw my clothes so I quickly got changed into black skinny jeans and a simply baby blue sleeveless top. I put on a pair of black vans, brushed my hair, fixed my make up and then picked up and apple that was in the bag. I bite into it and walked out of the room and meet Romeo outside of the hospital, holding Cash.  
"We're taken a taxi okay?" I said, Romeo smiled and we hop into a taxi and he drove us to our hotel. Romeo payed the driver and we made out way to our apartment. I put my bag on the bench, Romeo put Cash down, who exploded his new place for now.  
"Sky, it's already two o'clock and I want to take you out on a date so get ready" he said, I nodded and I went to the bathroom to take a bath. I almost fainted when I saw my face in the mirror, scratches were all over my body, I took a hot warm bath. Once I was finish it was probable six o'clock by now. I fell a sleep in the bath tub, never do that. I put on a black strapless dress and black high heels. I dried my hair and brushed it. I put on a pear necklace, charm bracelet and silver dangling earrings. I walked out of the bathroom and smiled when I saw Romeo in a black tux. I walked up behind him and kissed his neck, I probable shock him but he turn around and kiss my neck.  
"Hey babe" he said.

"We'll have the stake" Romeo said to the waiter, who nodded and walked off.  
"So Sky, my parents want everyone to have lunch before we leave, is that okay?" He asked, I nodded as the waiter came back with our stake. We are quickly, having small talk because we were enjoying the steak, once we were finish we payed and then left back to the hotel. Romeo and I took off our clothes and hopped into the hot tub. We made out a little but stop because my back was hurting. We dried ourself and then walked to our bed. I gasped in surprise when I saw the bed had red rose peddles all over. I smiled and then kissed him passionate. We fell on the bed me on top of him. I kissed his neck. But I soon stop after my back started hurting. I hopped of Romeo and got changed into my pjs. Romeo did the same and we cuddled up under the bed covers.

Next Day

I opened my lazy eyes to find breakfast on my night stand. I quickly ate the eggs and bacon and drank the orange juice before getting changed into white shorts, fake leopard shirt. I put my purple vans on, brushed my hair and put make up on. I walked out of the bathroom and found Romeo talking on the phone, so deiced to stay quiet.  
"Yeah, thanks. Okay mum bye" was all I her before Romeo hanged up.  
"Hey babe" he said, putting his hands on my waist. I put my hands on his neck.  
"Hey Baby" I said before crashing my lips onto his. We shared probably our most longest, passionate kiss yet before Romeo broke the kiss to catch his breath. I smiled at him.  
"We better get going" he said, I nodded, picked up my bag and Cash and we walked out of the room. The limo was waiting for us outside so We hopped in.

I smiled watching Romeo fall asleep with Cash laying on his chest. I quickly snapped a photo of them and signed into The Slap.

SkyNRomeo

A few more days before we come back home. I'll miss this place.

Mood: Upset :'(

I slowly closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Weird way to end the story I know. Review please.


	15. Chapter 15 goobye

chapter 15: Goodbye

His the last chapter of their holiday. Hope you enjoy.

Sky's PVO

I looked myself in the mirror and smiled. I wore a sleeveless white shirt, black skinny jeans and brown knee high boots. My hair was laid on my back with a black head band on. My two fringe rested near my eyes and my make up was perfect. I walked out of the bathroom and smile, seeing Cat playing with Cash. Cash wore a coat that Romeo made from a sock.  
"I love his coat Sky" Cat said.  
"We'll I hate it" Jade said, cutting the hotel flowers with her scissor. I rolled my eyes.  
"Where's Tori?" I asked.  
"She with Beck, she said she'll meet us there" Cat said, I nodded.  
"Lets go" I said and walked out of the room. I then stop.  
"Cat leave Cash" I said and then continue walking.  
"Aww" Cat said. I knocked on the boys door and Andrea answered.  
"Hey guys, lets go" he said and walked out, Romeo followed and shut his door.  
"Hey" he said and kissed my forehead.  
"Hi" I replied with a smile.  
"Move it Will" Jade yell, every since the car crash Jade only just found out my last name is Williams. So now she calls me Will, which makes me sound like a boy.  
"Be quiet Alex" I said. Jade walked past me and poked her tongue out. Yeah I found out Jade's last name is Alex. Romeo smiled.  
"Good job" he whispered, before taking my hand and we followed the others out.  
"Where Beck and Tori?" I asked, Romeo shivered and I raised an eyebrow.  
"I don't know" he says quickly.  
"Tell me" I say, Romeo frowned.  
"Fine, don't tell anyone" he said, I nodded.  
"Some random girl kissed Beck in the lobby, I think it was Jo and I think Jade told her about it and also had a photo somehow. Tori's going crazy so Beck and her are sorting it out" he whispered, I gasped.  
"Really?" I whispered back, Romeo nodded and we hopped into the limo. Beck and Tori sat next to each other but didn't talk like they always do. Romeo looked at me and I nodded understanding that I should say nothing.  
"By the way, my sister has a surprise for you" He said.  
"Who Angle?" I asked.  
"It's actually Angela but she likes to be called Angle and yes her"  
"What is it?" I asked, Romeo raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah that'll be a surprise if I tell you" he said, I pecked him on the cheek and cuddled up next to him.

"Hey Sky" Angle said and gave me a huge bear hug. I squeezed her back.  
"Hey Angel"  
"Hello Sky" Anna said, I scooped up the little girl and cuddle her.  
"Oh my god Anna, you're getting bigger every time I see you" I said, Anna laughed and I place her down. Romeo smiled and then hugged his sisters.  
"Gang these are my sister Angela and Anna" Romeo said. Everyone said hello, we'll except for Jade.  
"HEYY SKY!" I snapped my head to see Romeo's brother Sean and Mike running up to me. I smiled as the boys reached me and probable squeezed me to death.  
"Guys, my girlfriend" Romeo said a little to harsh. I frowned.  
"Someone getting jealous?" I asked still hugging the boys. Romeo rolled his eyes.  
"No, I don't get jealous" he replied.  
"Just admit it" Sean said breaking out of the hug.  
"Yeah" Mike said.  
"Never" Romeo said.  
"Guys these are my brothers Mike and Sean" Romeo introduced. Everyone said hi and we walked into the restaurant. I sat down next to Romeo and Sean. Mike sat next Sean and Cat, Beck and Tori sat together with Jade and Angle on ether side. Anna sat next to Her mother and Romeo and Andrea sat next to Angle.  
"Romeo introduce us to you're friends" Mr Alexander said.  
"Mum, Dad, Anna, Angle, Sean and Mike these are my friends Tori, Beck, Cat, Andrea and Jade" Romeo said and sat back down.  
"Hello, I'm Romeo's mother, Lucy and this is my husband Alex" Mrs - I mean Lucy said. Everyone said hello.  
"Anyway before we eat, Angle, Sean and Mike have something to say" Alex said. I gave my attention to Angle first.  
"We'll, I'm going to Hollywood Arts Academy" Angle said, my jaw probably drop. Hollywood Arts Academy is the greatest school in LA. It's only for super talented, smart teenagers. It's nothing like Hollywood Arts, it's more like collage with you're own dorms, you come home on the holidays and yeah let's just say its my dream to get into Hollywood Arts Academy. Mr mum and dad said that they'll send them a video of a song that I send. Now all I have to do is wait. I smiled and hugged Angle.  
"Congrats" I whispered and sat down.  
"Great sis, who knew my own sister would beat me to Hollywood Arts Academy" Romeo said and smiled  
"And Sean and I have gotten into Hollywood Arts Academy too" Mike said. We all smiled and clapped.  
"Oh come on, they got in too?" Romeo said and hugged his brothers.  
"Okay, lets dig in" Alex said and we all nodded and started munching on our food. I stayed quietly, I will miss this place. After lunch we only have an hour to hang out.

After Lunch

I did a bombing into the pool. Tori and Cat laughed and jumped in after me.  
"Woohoo" I said and start splashing waters at them. We had a huge water fight but all of a sudden Romeo jumped into the pool doing a bombing and the water went everywhere. I laughed before falling backs into the water, I opened my eyes and found Romeo in front of me smashing his lips onto mine. Kissing underwater. I smiled and kissed him back and then saw a flash. Cat took a picture of us kissing, I swam up to the surface and crossed my arms.  
"Cat" I said, Cat smiled.  
"It was a great photo" she said, I rolled my eyes and hugged my beautiful friend.

Spa

We didn't spent much time in the pool. Only a half an hour before the girls and I went back to the hotel and had a shower and got changed. We were now at the spa, Penny was painting my nails black and green and Andrew was massaging my shoulders as I ate ice cream with one hand.  
"Guys, we better hurry. Ten minutes before we leave" Tori said. I sighed along with Cat, Jade didn't mind at all. She was too busy enjoying her massage.

Five minutes later

"Goodbye Penny, Bye Andrew" I said before walking out of the spa. We all speed walk back to the hotel as went to our room. I grabbed my blue baffle bag and my red suitcase under the bed. I rushed into the bathroom and grabbed my shampoo, tooth brush, towel, comb, make up and other stuff and dump them into the blue baffle bag. I grabbed my messenger bag and quickly looked around the room to see if I forgotten anything.  
"I think I'm all done" I said and grabbed an apple from the food bowl. I bite into it and did a double check in my suitcase before walking around the room to see if anything was left behind. It looked good to me, I dug my hand in my galaxies shorts and found my phone there.  
"Finish" Cat said and walked over to me.  
"Done" Jade said and surprisingly walked out the door.  
"Finish" Tori called. I plopped onto the couch and Cat did the same as Tori took a seat on the floor looking at us.  
"Tori how are you and Beck?" I asked.  
"Just spill" Cat yelled, surprisingly  
"We'll after we talked, Alison kissed Beck again right in front of me then told him to meet her in the gym" Tori said with a little sigh. I thought back at how Tori and Beck kissed for the first time. Romeo told me about since I wasn't there until a few months later. It was Tori's first day and Beck was with Jade, can you believe that? Beck with Jade. She so mean. Anyway they were doing improv acting and shared a kiss on stage in front of everyone in the class and in front of Jade. Jade got meaner and meaner to Tori after that day and Beck got sick of her always complaining that Tori did this Tori did that. So he dumped her and like two weeks after that he finally got to ask Tori out, of course she accepted and now they been dating for two mouths and haven't had one single fight. Jade was so upset that she would show up at school wearing dirty clothes. But soon she fell for Romeo who I was now dating. She now hates me more.  
"Tori why don't you write him a song?" Cat suggest, I smiled at Cat's idea.  
"Yeah, It could be called only girl in the world" I said, Tori smiled and we started talking about the song.  
"Cat go get Andrea" Tori said.

"Guys we have to go soon why are we here?" I herd Romeo asked.  
"Just come down" Andrea said. Cat walked out first followed by me then Tori. Andrea smiled at us and I nodded at him and he started playing the music.

"I want you to love me like I'm a hot ride Be thinkin' of me, doin' what you like So boy, forget about the world 'cause it's gon' be me and you tonight I wanna make your bed for ya, then I'ma make you swallow your pride Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love Like I'm the only one who knows your heart Only girl in the world Like I'm the only one that's in command 'Cause I'm the only one who understands How to make you feel like a man Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love Like I'm the only one who knows your heart, only one Want you to take me like a thief in the night Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right Baby, I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside And when you enter, you ain't leavin', be my prisoner for the night Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love Like I'm the only one who knows your heart Only girl in the world Like I'm the only one that's in command 'Cause I'm the only one who understands Like I'm the only one who knows your heart Only one Take me for a ride, ride Oh baby, take me high, high Let me make you first, first Oh, make it last all night, night Take me for a ride, ride Oh baby, take me high, high Let me make you first, first Make it last all night Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love Like I'm the only one who knows your heart Only girl in the world Like I'm the only one that's in command 'Cause I'm the only one who understands How to make you feel like a man Only girl in the world, girl in the world Only girl in the world, girl in the world" Cat, Tori and I all sang, I winked at Romeo who was smiling. Andrea quickly grabbed us in a group hug.  
"Thank you" Tori whispered before letting go. I watched as Beck walked up to Tori, who was smiling.  
"I want to make you feel like the only girl in the world" He said before crashing his lips onto hers. I smiled and then felt someone spin me around before crushing their lips onto mine. I kissed back and soon we both pulled away, I smiled at Romeo and he smiled back.  
"Great song" he said and winked at me. I rolled my eyes before hitting his chest. He laughed before kissing my forehead.  
"Guys lets go" Romeo said, we all nodded sadly and walked out into the lobby.

I sadly smiled when I saw Romeo's family there, they were like my own family and of course I could tell tears would come later.  
The gang said goodbye to them and then Romeo and I walked up.  
"I'll miss you" I said to Lucy. Romeo mother and hugged her, I shook hands with his dad and hugged all the cousin and kissed them on the cheek goodbye. I did the same with Romeos aunts and uncle and grandma and grandpa. I hugged Angle tightly as tears began streaming down my face.  
"Don't cry" she whispered.  
"We had Skype, Facebook and all those others stuff to keep in contact" she said. I nodded knowing that was true.  
"Good luck in HAA" I said and the walked to the next people who were Romeo's brothers, I smiled when they were trying to stay strong.  
"I'll miss you guys" I said and hugged both of them tightly  
"We'll miss you too" they said. I nodded and then picked up little Anna.  
"Mm said we'll keep in touch" she said as small tears stream down her cheeks, I smiled sadly and kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly.  
"I'll miss you" I said and plopped her back down. She nodded and tried to smile but couldn't.  
"And you, when you call pass the phone to her" Anna said angrily at Romeo and laughed and Romeo rolled his eyes before hugging her and saying okay he promise.

:'( Goodbye the Alexander's and hello The Williams. Sky's has to introduce Romeo to her real dad and his a big old grouch will he accept his daughter boyfriend or will he throw him out like yesterday's trash? But a few chapters later.

Next chapter will be short and about Skyler coming home. AND STAY TUNE FOR A BIG TIME SURPRISE!


	16. Chapter 16 home sweet home

Chapter 16: Home Sweet Home

Guys this is just a short story about Sky coming home. Enjoy and Review.

Sky's PVO

I unlocked the front door and walked in. I smiled when I notice Chloe and Dad sleeping on the couch.  
Duchess jumped off the couch and raced to me. I smiled and kneeled down, scratching her neck as she licked my face.  
"I missed you to girl" I whispered. I go up and brought my luggage into my bedroom before walking back downstairs and grabbing Cash out of a small cage. I opened up on the counter and Duchess sat still as I did. I took out the scared little Cash and placed him on the floor. I knew Duchess wouldn't attack as she was friendly to our cousins cat. Duchess laid down her head on her two front paws, Cash sniffed Duchess before walking off to explore the rest of the house.  
"Be nice" I told Duchess, Duchess stood up and barked twice before walking off to follows her new friend. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a raspberry jelly.  
"Skyler!" Someonen yelled whispered. I turn around and found my mother walking over to me carrying shopping bags. She placed them on the table along with her bag and keys before giving me a kiss in the cheek and a big bear hug.  
"Hey mum" I said and smiled as we broke the hug.  
"So how was it?" Mum asked.  
"Great, his parents are really nice and the hotel is great" I said and took a bite of my jelly.  
"Wonderful, it was boring here without you S" mum said with a smile.  
"So that's why there asleep?"  
"Yeah"  
"Who's asleep?" Came a very sleepy Chloe's voice. She got off the couch and walked to the kitchen. It took a few minutes before she saw me.  
"SKY!" She yelled at me and then grabbed me in a bear hug. Who knew my sis would miss me so much.  
"How are you?"  
"Great, you?"  
"Okay I guess" she replied. I smiled and ran my hands through my hair before picking up my empty jelly cup an putting it into the sink.  
"Skyler?" My mum and Chloe said.  
"Yeah?" I asked turning around to face their shock face.  
"What is that?" They pointed to the couch, I walked over there to find Cash sleeping on dad. I laughed.  
"Romeo brought me a kitten. His name is Cash" I explained.  
"Sky, we already have a dog" mum complain, I rolled my eyes and picked Cash up.  
"Not a kitten but. Just look into his eyes" I said and like on cue, Cash stared at my mum and sister before letting out an adorable meow.  
"Awwww" they both said.  
"Fine we can keep it" Mum said, I smiled and placed Cash on the ground.  
"Have to unpack" I called as I walked upstairs to my bedroom. I threw the dirty clothes into the wash, put my make up and bathroom supples in the bathroom and grabbed my laptop out and jumped on bed. I signed into Skype and the The Slap. I checked everyone's status before writing on of my own

SkyNRomeo:

It's good to be back.

RomeoNSky:

I'm back home!

MusicMan:

Wow, it's burning here. I wanna go back to Romeo's hotel, much cooler there.

KitCat:

Oh my god, My parents through a party. One time my brother had a party. He invite hobbies and alphas.

JadeWest:

Back home. Boring.

Beckett:

I missed you LA.

ToriVega:

I'm home again! Home sweet home

"A video chat request" I said And then accepted the video chat request. Romeo plopped up on the screen and smiled at me.  
"Hey Baby, how are you?" He asked.  
"I'm fine babe but Cash wants his daddy" I said as Cash walked into the room and struggled to jump onto my bed. I picked him up and placed him on my lap so Romeo could see.  
"Hey little Rocker" Romeo said and smiled.  
"SKY COME HERE!" Mum yelled, I rolled my eyes before screaming back.  
"COMING!"  
"Romeo I have to go, but text me before you go to bed bye love you!" I said quickly, Romeo nodded before I logged off Skype and The Slap. I placed my laptop on my desk and walked out the door.  
"Sky we ordered pizza for you" Chloe said before going back to munching on her pizza.  
"Hey Dad" I said, noticing my dad sitting on the table on his laptop.  
"hey baby. How was it?" he asked not taking his eyes off the laptop.  
"great" I said and pecked him on the cheek. He kissed my cheek back before looking back at his laptop, he was probable doing work. I grabbed a slice of plain cheese and ham pizza and sat on the couch in between mum and Chloe.  
"What's he doing?" I asked.  
"Trying to find a flight to Melbourne" Mum replied, I raised an eyebrow.  
"Melbourne? Why?"  
"Business trip baby" Dad called. We ate silently as we watched Twilight Breaking Dawn Part 2.

"Night mum" I mumble before walking upstairs. I wasn't tired I just wanted to text Romeo before going to bed. I jumped on my bed and smiled when I notice Cash was sleeping on Duchess bed, Duchess jumped on my bed and started to go to sleep. I grabbed my phone and started texting Romeo.

(B = S L = R)

Hey babe

Hi Baby

You going to sleep now?

No was just texting everyone saying see you tomorrow.

Oh okay I can't believe schools tomorrow.

Same. Anyway are you going to bed?

No Romeo just wanted to text you :)

Aww why thank you

Shut up

Lol just joking. Thnx babe you're sweet. So you want a ride to school tomorrow or are you going with Chloe or are you walking?

No Chloe is riding with her Jacob tomorrow and can't be bothered walking so you can pick me up.

Okay. How's Cash?

Cash is good. Loving his new house and yeah that's it I guess. Mums buying supply's for him tomorrow.

Oh good. Have to go to bed now so I don't wake up late and then well both miss school.

Fine whatever. Nighty Night Baby dream of me?

I always dream of you baby, say goodnight to Cash for me and I love you. Bye see you tomorrow

I read his last comment before texting Tori

Hey Tori

Oh hey, what's up? Was about to go to sleep ZzZ

Oh sorry just wanted to know how are things with you and Beck now?

There great. How about you and Romeo?

Never better.

Okay. Goodnight have to go dad's telling me off.

Haha, sorry Goodnight Tor see you tomorrow.

I turn my phone off before placing it on the nightstand. I turn the lights off before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

And that's the end of this chapter hoped you like, thnx. Review.

Next Chapter is about Trina's Birthweek and a Big Time Surprise News.


	17. Chapter 17 oniese

chapter 17: Oniese

Okay so I got this idea when my Best Friend came for a sleep over. She brought her onesies and I fell in love with it. It was a blue onesies elephant and I love it so I'm getting one and I got this idea so I hope you enjoy this chapter review.

PS: this will be a short chapter

Sky's PVO

"Sky, Chloe you're onesies here" mum called. I quickly rushed out of my bedroom, Duchess right behind me. You don't know how long I've been waiting for my onesies. I ordered three onesies. A panda, a giraffe and a pink unicorn. My sister brought a pink panda and I got the idea of onesie when I went to Tori's house with Cat. We were looking at outfits on Tori's laptop when we found onesie. Tori brought the blue unicorn and elephant, Cat brought a pink mouse and giraffe. We all ordered them so Tori and Cat should of gotten theirs today too. We planned on going to school with them, I'll be a panda, Tori's a unicorn and Cat a giraffe. I opened the box and grabbed my onesie before running back up to my room to try them on and take picture to put up on instergram and The Slap.

Next Day

"You ready?" I asked Cat and Tori, they nodded and smiled. We were all wearing our onesie and I pushed open the HA double door and entered. The girls followed me and everyone gasped in surprise and started whispering.  
"Oh my god I want one"  
"They looks so cool"  
"I'm getting one right now"  
"Oh my gosh I have to buy one now" they all mumbled. Beck, Romeo and Andrea all raised eyebrows as Tori, Cat and I walked up to them.  
"Hey sexy panda, have you seen Sky?" Romeo asked with a wink and a smile. I rolled my eyes and peck him on the lips.  
"So you cheating on me?" I asked as I sipped a can of lemonade.  
"Never" he replied with a shocked voice.  
"So what's up?" Andrea asked.  
"We'll we were at Tori's house looking at outfits when we stumbled across onesie, aren't they cute" Cat said.  
"Hey Sky" a guy said as he walked past. He gave me a wink and I blushed a bit, I notice Romeo rolled his eyes so I deiced to play a few tricks on him.  
"Oh hey Michael, how are you?" I asked in a flirty voice.  
"Good now and you?" He asked with another wink.  
"I'm fine, want to work on our science project after lunch?" I asked.  
"Yeah sure, meet at the black box?" He asked, flashing a smile. I watched out the comer of my eye as Romeos hand become I fist.  
"Okay bye" Michael said and walked off.  
"Who's that?" Beck asked.  
"My nephew" I said, everyone looked shocked when I said that.  
"Wow you're an aunt?" Andrea asked.  
"Yeah, my step brother lives in New York but his son lives with his mum here" I explained.  
"But why did you act all flirty?" Tori asked.  
"We'll first because we always do that for some reason and two because I was trying to make Romeo jealous" I said, Romeo rolled his eyes.  
"I was not- I cut him off and crashes my lips onto his. When I broke the kiss he smiled.  
"I was so jealous" he said, everyone laughed.


	18. Chapter 18 goodbye forever

Chapter 18: Goodbye

Here's the chapter. Review. Review.

Sky's PVO

I hopped out of Romeo's car and shut the door.  
"Yes Grandma I missed you too" I said into the phone, Romeo put an arm around me and pecked my cheeks. I smiled and pecked his nose.  
"Okay bye grandma" I said and turn the phone off. I slipped it into my black messenger bag and wrapped my right arm around Romeos waist as we walked through HA double door.  
"Thanks for the drink. I'll pay you back" I said and took a sip of my frozen coke that Romeo brought me this morning from KFC  
Romeo smiled and pecked my nose again.  
"Don't worry babe I love you and that's all that matters" Rome said, I stopped walking which caused him to stop and I went on my tippy toes and crashed my lips onto his. I didn't care if others were staring or that we were in school I love him more than anything. Romeo kissed me back with the same force, placing both his hands on my waist, I moved my hands and wrapped them around his neck making sure not to spill my frozen coke on him.  
He broke the kiss and I untangled my arms around his neck.  
"Hey" Tori and Beck said together as the walked up to us.  
"Hi" Romeo and I replied.  
"Sky there's a kid looking for you" Tori said and pointed to my locker where a guy stood. He had dark brown hair that looked like black, fair skin, he was probably a foot or two taller than me and he had a boyish grin that reminded me of someone.  
"I'll go check what he wants then" I said and walked up to him with Tori, Beck and Romeo behind me.  
"Hey, my friend said you were looking for me" I said, he nodded and gave me that boyish grin again.  
"Yeah are you Skyler Rihanna Williams?" He asked, I raised an eyebrow.  
"You're not a cop right?" I joked, he laughed an then shooked his head.  
"No it me Liam Love" he said, I thought for a moment before crushing him into a hug.  
"Oh my god Liam, it's been so long" I said as he hands wrapped around my waist.  
"Yeah Sky, how you been" he said.  
"Great you?" I said breaking the hug.  
"I've been fine"  
"You go to school here now?" I asked, he nodded stilling smiling.  
"Yeah, I act now" he replied, I nodded my head.  
"Sky whose this?" Romeo asked, I turned around completely forgetting that they were there.  
"Oh this is Liam Love, he used to go to my old school and was my boyfriend" I explained, I swear Romeo rolled his eyes but I ignored it.  
"Daniel this are my friends Beck and Tori and that's my boyfriend Romeo"  
"Nice to meet you all" Dan said, they all mumbled hi.  
RINGGG  
"What class story got?" I asked as I threw my empty frozen coke in the bin.  
"Acting with Sikowitz"  
"Oh you're with us"

Romeo PVO

Oh wow great I said to myself. Beck and Tori walked off to Sikowitz and I followed them with Sky by my side and Dan behind us. We walked into Sikowtiz classroom and all took a seat at the front.  
"Hello class, today were going to do... I have no idea so Tori, Cat, Jade and Sky. Up on stage and started yelling and then have a pretend cat fight" Sikowitz said, I raised an eyebrow and looked at everyone who shrug.  
"I HATE ALL OF YOU" Tori yelled.  
"I HATE YOU THE MOST!" Cat yelled.  
"I HATE ALL OF YOU" Sky yelled.  
"IM GONNA STAB YOU GUYS" Jade yelled. Then Cat tried to attack Tori and Jade attacked Sky. I inched to the edge of my seat, getting ready to rip Sky and Jade off from there cat fight. Cat an Tori pretend to pull each others hair and do that slapping thing that girls girls do when the get into a cat fight. Sky pretend to hit Jade in the face.  
"Ok okay, enough now get off if my stage" Sikowitz said shooing them off. Sky smiled and sat on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her wrist.  
"Okay now-  
Before Sikowitz could continue a battlescar song started playing. We all looked around and then I notice Sky has all read as she slips her hands into her pocket and gets out her phone.  
"Sorry Sikowtiz, I should take this" Sky said hopping off of my lap and walked towards the door.  
"hello?" she said into the phone as she closed the door quietly.  
"Anyway as I was saying, now we are going to..."

Sky's PVO

"Really? Oh my god, thank you! You won't regret this...Can we talk later I'm still in class talk to you at lunch...yes I have you're number...okay thank you bye" I said and hanged up.  
"Who was that?" Someone asked behind me. I turn around and found Liam.  
"Oh hey Liam, you have me a shock" I lied, Liam raised an eyebrow and shook his head.  
"What-  
"Sky you and I both know that I know you to we'll. Come on tell" Liam said stepping closer. I smiled and looked up, he was still tall.  
"Come on tell" he said stepping closer so I could now feel his breath.  
"We'll..."

Romeo's PVO

I looked around, where was Liam? When did he slip out? Sikowtiz kept going on about a play in a few days.  
"Romeo, would you just go get Sky, because you clearly can't listen to me speak without her" Sikowtiz said angrily. I smiled and stood up.  
"You know me to well" I said, I opened the door and found Sky and Liam talking so close and Liam hands on her cheek.  
"Umm... Sky Sikowtiz asked to have you back" I said, Sky nodded and smiled.

"Okay now that were all here, I want to test Liam's acting skill. Sky, Liam up on stage. I want you to read this script" Sikowtiz said and handed them there scripts as they hop onto stage.  
"And action" Sikowitz said clapping his hand and sitting in Liam's spot. Sky and Liam went into acting mode.  
"Anna, my sweet beautiful-  
"You're sweet beautiful? What so you own me now right after you kiss Jasmine?" Sky said cutting Liam off. She was really good.  
"What, no I mean-  
"You mean what?" Sky asked angry, Liam gave Anna a smirk and stepped closer. A little too close for my liking.  
"Anna I love you. Not Jasmine or Cadence or Rebecca. You... And it'll always be you" Liam told Sky as he tucked a strain of her hair at the back of her ear.  
"Luke, how can I trust a man who- but before Sky could continue Liam crashed his lips onto hers. My hand turn into a fist and I started to go red. Beck and Andrea out their hands on my shoulders and held me back. God if they kiss for another longer I will kick his ass. Sky broke the kiss and pushed Liam away from her. He fell to the floor and looked up at Sky.  
"How dare you kiss me, let me guess you'll say you'll love me and then you leave me for another women. Am I right? You kiss me to make me change my mind about you and go out with you. Well to bad Luke. The man who I love, the man who I want to be with forever is my best friend Curtis. All the signs lead to him, the secret admire notes weren't from you I just relies they were from him" Sky said angry a few tear slid down her face.  
"Perfect and Cut" Sikowitz yelled, Sky wiped the fake tears away and then helped Liam up.  
"Goo job, wonderful" Sikowtiz said clapping his hands. Everyone else clapped but I didn't, I rolled my eyes.  
"Liam here is a script, practice and performer it tomorrow" Sikowtiz said handing him a script.

Sky's PVO Lunch Time

"So maybe we should catch up later. Maybe pizza? At you're dad place?" Liam suggest, I smiled.  
"Yeah that'll be great. Haven't been there awhile" I said and bite into my apple. I saw from the corner from my eyes Romeo rolling his eyes.  
"You okay?" I asked, he just nodded his head and bite into his pizza. A frowned a bit but shook it off as I notice Cat checking Liam out. They would look cute together.  
"So Cat, you gonna stare at Liam all day?" Jade said not really a question more of a statement. Cat looked down at her lap and blushed.  
"It's not like you don't stare at Romeo or Beck" I said defending Cat.  
"I hate you" jade said as she walked off furiously. I smiled one point to Sky zero for Jade.

Liam's PVO

I smiled as Sky laughed. I miss that sound. I bite into my pizza so she wouldn't catch me staring.  
"So anyway, I want to see you're acting skills, so lets practice with the script Sikowtiz gave you" Sky said, I smiled and took out the script from my bag and then handed it to her so she could read.  
"Done it so I don't need this" she said handing me my script. I flashed a smile and looked at the first page. It was a continue of the scene I did in Sikowitz class.  
"Anna why don't you believe me!" I asked.  
"Oh maybe because yesterday you said you love me and then today you go and kiss Cadence and told her the exacted same thing as you told me!" She yelled.  
"Anna, I'm sorry. It was a dare nothing-  
"Yeah yeah, nothing else. Says Prince Charming" she snapped, I glance at my script and I drop it and put my hands on either side of her shoulder. I pushed her into me, crashing my lips onto hers. That same old spark that was there one or two years ago was like fireworks. But I had to pull back and as I did Sky slapped me I look at the script. Nothing said about Sky slapping me. Well she does but that's after she walks off from the kiss and I try to stop her.  
"What the heck Sky?" I asked, Sky covered her mouth and she had that sorry look that always made me forgave her.  
"I'm so sorry, Liam I thought I slap you after the kiss" she said, I smiled and chuckled lightly. The little bell on top of the door that hits the door when someone comes in. We turn around to see non other than perfect little Romeo, Prince Charming to Sky.  
"Enjoy the kiss?" He asked, obviously he didn't see her slap me or maybe he did.  
"What?" Sky asked, shocked.  
"Don't talk bullshit Sky, did you enjoy the kiss that you too shared?" He snapped, not very nice for a pretty boy to say to his girlfriend.  
"Romeo-  
"Don't start Sky, you almost kiss in the hall and you kiss on stage in Sikowitz class. It's obvious that you already forgotten about me when lover boy came" Romeo said, I rolled my eyes and step forward.  
"Back off Prince Charming. Let her explain-  
"Just shut up dude. I'm not talking to you am I?" He said cutting me off, I look over at Sky who let a few tear roll down.  
"Romeo please we were practicing for his play tomorrow" Sky said trying to reason with her boyfriend.  
"Sky, I think we need a break-  
"No Romeo please!" Sky pleaded.  
"Sky, I will always love you. But you seem so caught up with lover boy that you forgot our date" he said as he turn to walk out. Sky bursted into tears and I put an arm on her shoulder to comforted her.

(AN: Oo Breakup Alert)

Sky's PVO A Week Later

I walked through HA double door with Liam next to me. I cried my heart and soul out all through last week and I haven't gone to school for one week. I didn't even shower this morning which isn't like me, I had no make up and wore my clothes from yesterday which was a grey sweatshirt, blue ripped skinny jeans. My hair wasn't perfect it was messy, everywhere. Not even brushed. Everyone looked at me, probably already knowin what happen. Romeo did post I on The Slap and changed his name back to Romeo and his relationship to single. Everyone whispered and mumbled and that's when something broke in me.  
"SHUT UP!" I yelled which caused everyone to run. Liam gave me a look and I shrug not caring. That's how it is now, me now caring, having a broken heart. I walked to my locker to find the gang there excepted Romeo. Good I would cry if I saw him. The moved as I walked past them to get to my locker. I opened my locker grabbed my books and then slammed my locker shut. They all had sad looked, for once not chatting, not happy. Only sad and silents felled the air, like inside my heart.  
"Sky-  
"I don't care if you're sorry for me Tori" I snapped and walked off. I couldn't stand talking to any of them, since Romeo was the one who introduce me to them. I only talk to Liam, it was like that from last week. Liam would try to make me eat, go to school and stuff like that. Liam was the one I texted, talked and hanged around with. Not even Duchess, Cash, Chloe and mum and dad couldn't make me happy. I walked into Sikowitz class and everyone went silent, I took a seat at the back where no one sat, only the kids who never talked in class sat here. The gang came and took a seat and for some reason I looked around the class to find Romeo. But he was no where to be found.  
"He hasn't gone to school for a week" Liam said as he too a seat next to me.

Lunch Time

Liam had work to do so I grabbed my lunch and sat down at a table by myself.  
Everyone who walked by whispered and stare at me, The Gang sat in there usually spot, but they kept looking at me and whispering. They were no longer chatter and happy.  
I picked at my food not hungry at all, my stomach hurt and I only drank some of my apple juice.  
"Hey" a voice said quietly, I slowly glance up and saw Tori and Beck by her side. I look back at my food and continue picking at it.  
"You okay?" Beck asked, causing me to roll my eyes.  
"Fine, I don't need Romeo" I lied and it killed me, I never felt so lonely and sad.  
Tori took a seat and Beck copied.  
"Sky-  
"Tori I'm okay really" I lied again, glancing at Tori who frowned and Beck who just look down.  
"So" Beck said.  
"Where's Romeo!" I snapped, they look surprised at me snapping.  
"I saw him in science" Tori said trailing off.  
"He looked everything but perfect, hair messed up, face like he hasn't wash, a terrible smell, which he soon covered up with a spray" Beck finished, Tori nodded.  
"He didn't talk and when someone talked to him he snapped... He was like in outer space" Tori said, I nodded. Why the heck is he upset his the one who broke it off.  
"After that haven't seen him" Beck said.  
I got up leaving my lunch and Beck and Tori. I put my messenger bag on my shoulder and speed walk towards the Janitors closet. Once I was inside I turn the lights on and when up the ladder that said secret passage way that leads to the library. I could of just walked there but it's on the seconded floor and Mrs Ping wouldn't let me through anyway. Once I was in the library lounge I looked around and found Romeo on the blue chair. His eyes widen when he saw me an he sat up straight and gave me the tiniest smile.  
"You came back to school" he said quietly after a long awkward pause.  
"And why haven't you gone to school?" I question a little harsh. He frowned a little.  
"Because I didn't want to see you" he said quietly.  
"Why?" I asked taking a seat far away from him. He look at the ground, then at me before going back to looking at the ground.  
"We'll?"  
"I missed you, I couldn't stand seeing you because it would make me upset" he said, I raised an eyebrow.  
"WHY THE HECK ARE YOU UPSET FOR, YOU DUMPED ME!" I yelled before bursting into tears.  
"Sky...I may have broken up with you but that doesn't mean I don't miss. I miss you so much that it kills me" he said quietly after I cried I picked my bag up and walked out from the secret passage way.

Liam's PVO

LiamRocks:

SKY WHERE ARE YOU!

Mood: Worried :{

"Have you seen Sky?" I asked a group of random people who shook their heads.  
"Cat have you seen Sky?" I asked Cat  
"No but one time my-  
Before Cat could continue I walked away. I had to find Sky, we got so close since Romeo and her broke up and I'm starting to fall for her again.  
"Sky?" I asked Beck and Tori who shook their heads but then Beck walked up to me.  
"Black box" he whispered and then walked back to the gang. I ran for the black box and found Sky there singing.  
"And even though I might be alone" she sang and then went silent. I walked through and said a quick hey but Sky only nodded.  
"So are you gonna tell everyone-  
"Tell everyone what?" Tori asked, walking through the door with The Gang not far behind. Romeo wasn't with them but which was a shame because it was a perfect time to tell them. I glance at Sky, who nodded and stood up.  
"Guys I don't know how to say this but..."

Romeo's PVO Sikowitz Class

"Sky get up here" Sikowitz said and Sky walked up. I couldn't help but stare.  
"Tell them Sky" Sikowitz said.  
"We'll, um... I'm going to Hollywood Arts Academy" she said, my eyes widen and I sat up straight. Sky is leaving?  
"Yeah, I got accepted when I had that phone call in you're class" she said and then explained everything but I didn't listen, thoughts ran through my head until Sikowtiz slapped me out.  
"Okay so to say goodbye to Sky, Beck Tori, Jade, Cat, Andrea, Liam and Romeo. Get up here. You're gonna say sorry through you're character and you character are... Beck you are gonna be a British man, that keeps saying I hate you, who is Sky's best friend, Tori you're gonna be a gank like Jade but will cover it up, Jade you're losing you're best friend but say it sadness. Cat you're gonna be a very sad but you have to say it happy like yourself, Andrea you're gonna be Sky's bully, Liam you'll be saying it opposite and Romeo you're gonna be a broken hearted x boyfriend" Sikowitz said, I felt nervous with my character but at least I get to say what I really feel.  
"Oh my good friend Sky I hate you, oh sorry about that. I can't believe you're leaving, I'll miss you dearly my Skyler Bo I hate you. God I have to stop saying I hate you, shut up I hate you. I will Hate you forever I mean I will miss you forever" Beck said in a British voice that made everyone laugh.  
"I'll miss you to Mr Beck I Hate You Oliver" Sky said hugging Beck.  
"Finally you're leaving I mean goodbye I'll miss you, I always hate you. I mean I feel terribly but whatever bye" Tori said acting like Jade  
"Jade, I have to tell you something. No one likes you now get out of my way" Sky said, causing Tori to smirk and walk back to her seat. Jade walked up, fake crying.  
"Oh my...god... I'll miss you so mu...much" Jade said, Sky smirked.  
"I'll miss you too best friend" she said and hugged Jade, who let it be before walking off.  
"Oh my I'm so upset, I'll miss you buddy, have fun in... In whatever school you're going to. I'll miss you forever, goodbye" Cat said using sad words but saying it happily. Sky just hugged Cat.  
"Yo, bad luck in you're new school, hope you get bullied" Andrea said shrugging.  
"Piss off" Sky said.  
"I will not miss you, yes matter how close you aren't, I'll for never miss you" Liam said and gave her a hug. I walked up and Sky glared at me. I grabbed her in the hug mostly being myself instead of my character.  
"Sky, my beloved, beautiful sweetheart Sky, words can't describe how much I will miss you. I know we haven't had a great relationship from time to time but I will and forever love you. You make me happy, you make me smile and to see you leave makes me cry, Time wasn't with us we only know each other for a few month but I feel like I know you all my life. Not one second did I regret meeting you, not one second have I ever stop loving you. Not once have I ever felt alone when I meet you. But there is something I do regret, something that's kills me, something that I wish I could go back in time and erase. And that thing I regret was breaking up with you. You were what made me live you were my love you were my life" I said as tear strolled down her eyes and I leaned in and kissed we forehead before walking out of the class with everyone jaws on the ground and the love of my life crying. Everything I said was true, Sky what made me live, Sky is my love and Sky is my life.

Oh my, I have tears in my eyes for even if I wrote this. A sad long way to end a story. Review.

Next Chapter: Two Words Seven Letter


	19. Chapter 19 two words seven letter

Chapter 19: Two words seven letters

Okay guys here it is, hope you enjoy and please Review. Sorry I didn't give you any hints that was about this story.

Sky's PVO

I wiped the tears away before opening the door. There I found Tori, Beck, Liam, Cat and Andrea.  
"Hey" they all said quietly, I gave them a tiny smile and motion for them to come in.  
"What you guys doing here?" I asked as I shut the door once they were all in.  
"We wanted to help you pack" Tori said a little quiet. I have a another tiny smile and grabbed Tori in a hug.  
"Thanks guys. I only got a few more things to pack" I said after I broke the hug. I looked around and I felt my heart drop.  
"Where's Romeo" I asked quietly. The gang looked at each other with sad faces.  
"Having seen him since Sikowitz class" Beck said, I just nodded.  
"We'll let's get packing"

Romeo's PVO

I sat and stared at the roof in the living room. I skipped school after I pour my heart out to Sky. No one called to check where I was or came around to see if I was here.  
"Are you okay Sir?" Mike my butler and the elder twin out of Mark and him. I sat up and looked at Mike.  
"Mike have you ever felt that you couldn't live without Charlotte?" I asked him. Charlotte was his girlfriend or should I say soon to be wife. Mike frowned a little and took a seat next to me.  
"Girl problems" He said quietly. I nodded.  
"Which one is it?"  
"Sky" I mumbled. He frowned even more.  
"Got into a fight?"  
"We'll... I kind of dumped her because I thought she was cheating on me but she was just practicing a scene" I said quietly.  
"We'll...that's no way to treat a women and more importunely not the one you love" Mike said quietly, I smiled Mike was a great guy. He was young so he understood what it was like not like the other butlers.  
"I know Mike but I just snapped"  
"And once you snap you lose something very valuable or precious to you"  
"But have you ever felt that you couldn't live without Charlotte?" I asked, Mike thought for a bit.  
"No. Charlotte my love, my world, my heart...my life...without no Charlotte I have no love, no world, no heart and no life" Mike said quietly, I look up at him to see him smile.  
"They only come once in a lifetime" he said even more quietly now turning his head to look at me.  
"Yes there maybe be other women. You lose one you'll find another, but tell me this. Have you ever felt love like you had with Sky?... With all you're other girlfriends did you actually love them?" He asked, I thought for a moment. Bella was a great girl but she just wasn't for me. Jade tricked me, Emily used me but Sky? Sky loved me for me. She would always be there by my side. Sky is my love, my world, my heart...my life... No one but Sky could make me get weak in the knees or kiss as great as she does. I looked up at Mike who was looking at me with a smile and nodding his head towards the door. I looked at the door and then back at Mike.  
"Go get her" he said with a smile. I smiled back and bolted for the door. I just have to make one stop before going to Sky's

Sky's PVO

"We'll that's everything. Thanks guys" I said as I grabbed everyone in one last group hug. Tori and Cat were crying and Andrea was trying to stay strong like Beck and Liam.  
"We'll miss you" they all said which caused me to cry a little.  
"I'll miss you too" I said quietly.  
"Sky...it's time to go" mum said quietly, I nodded and broke the hug.  
"We'll better get going" I said.  
"You better call us"  
"Don't forget us"  
"See you on Skype" they all said I smiled and gave a little wave as I hopped into the back seat.  
"Goodbye" I said waving out the car window as the car drove off.  
"We'll see you again soon!" Tori yelled waving goodbye.

Tori's PVO

Once Sky's parents red SUV was out of sight I stopped waving and frowned.  
"I'll miss that girl" I said, we all nodded and as we turn to get into Beck's car we heard a car speeding down the road. We all looked as we saw a black four well drive stop in front of the driveway. The car window went down and we saw Romeo.  
"Where is she!" He said.  
"She's gone dude" Liam said, Romeo frowned and looked down.  
"Which way?" He asked looking back up at us.  
"That way" I said. Romeo looked at the road ahead.  
"Get in!" He shouted, we all climbed into the black four well drive and we were off going down the street.

Sky's PVO

I stared out the window looking at the house as we drove by. I frowned a little and looked down to find Cash in my lap. I stroke his soft white fur he brought back memory's of Romeo and I. I look outside the window again and then at Mums mirror outside the car (AN sorry don't know what's it called!) and saw a black four well drive. In the drivers seat was Romeo who was bowing beeping his horn.  
"Stop the car!" I yelled. Dad listen and we stopped the car. Romeo stopped too and I unbuckled my seat belt and hopped out the car. Chloe and my parents followed and the watched as I ran towards Romeo's car. Romeo hopped out and was bowing running towards me. I saw the gang behind him also hop out. Romeo opened his arms and so did I and once we reached each other he swung me off my feet and hugged me so tight. Year were know streaming down my face.  
"Romeo" I whispered he placed me down and put his arms on my shoulder.  
"Sky...my beautiful Skyler... I'm so sorry I ever let you go" he said tears rolling down his cheeks. I smiled as he continue.  
"Skyler Lillian Rihanna Anastasia Williams. I Romeo Francisco Anthony Alexander is so sorry that I ever let you go. You are my love, my word, my heart...my life...You know Live Love Life. Well I don't want you in my life I need you. I don't like you, I love you, I don't think you cute I think you're beautiful, I don't think that I would be alive without you in my life. So please if you let me I would love to be and live with you forever, I will love you until the world ends and I would love you to be in my life" Romeo said panting and staring into my eyes. I stared at him shocked, overjoyed and happy.  
"Romeo Francisco Anthony Alexander are you asking me Skyler Lillian Rihanna Anastasia William to marry you?" I asked, Romeo smiled and went on one knee and got out a white box from his back pocket.  
"Skyler Lillian Rihanna Anastasia William. Will you do the honour of become my wife? There wouldn't be love for me, there wouldn't be life within me if you weren't here to love me" He spoke loud and clearly with strong words. I smiled so big that it was probably from ear to ear. He opened the box and there standing was a sliver ring with Romeo N Sky Forever Together.  
"I Skyler Lillian Rihanna Anastasia Williams would love to become Romeo Francisco Anthony Alexander's Wife" I said as Romeo smiled, slipping the ring on and standing up. He crashed his lips onto me and I kiss him back with much love as I could. He placed his hand on my lower back and my hands rested on his shoulder. Once we broke the kiss everyone clapped loud and clear. I smiled and looked into Romeos eyes.  
"Our mums will plan the wedding" I said as my mum, Sis an dad came running over to me and hugging me tightly.  
"Congratulation honey. I'm plannig the wedding" Mum said as she hugged me. I hugged her back tightly and laughed.  
"With Romeos mum" I said. The gang came over and patted/ hug Romeo and me. I feel Victorious

THE END!

YEP THAT'S RIGHT THIS IS THE END OF MY FIRST Victorious fanfiction! FOLLOW MY ACCOUNT BECAUSE IM MAKING ANOTHER VICTORIOUS FANFICTION!

PLEASE FOLLOW ME!  
MAKING ANOTHER VICTORIOUS FANFICTION  
WHICH IS CONTINUES  
SO FOLLOW ME  
IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!  
HOPED YOU LIKE AND ENJOYED  
PLEASE  
FOLLOW, REVIEW, STAY TUNE


	20. Chapter 20 AN

Chapter 20: AN

NO WAIT! READ THIS! PLEASE!

I WANT T0 THANK ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEW AND FOLLOWED ME!

THANKS TO YOU I KNOW IM ACTUALLY PRETTY GOOD!

AND I MIGHT CONUTIE THIS STORY! SO STAY

TUNED! IF YOU SEE A STORY CALLED NEW LIVES NEW LOVES NEW LIFE

ITS MY STORY! SO WATCH OUT FOR IT!

AND SO SORRY FOR MISSPELLED WORDS AND MISSING CHAPTERS!

IM OUT H. Xx LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
